cielo perdido
by HimekoRoseyHikariJakie
Summary: eva una chica que trasmite todas sus emociones de manera gradual pudiendo lastimar a las personas, pierde a sus padre de manera fatal y de esa manera conoce a su nueva familia zero sol y leo que esconden un secreto, entra a un concurso de peleas teniendo como grupo a kuranosuke Rosa jaky que también esconden algo ¿que sucederá en esta extraña historia?
1. Chapter 1

Mis manos me gritan de dolor desde que trate la tabla durante media hora. Era eso, o practica con Leo durante dos horas. Dos insoportables horas de su mirada acosando la mía, y sus manos siempre manteniéndome en llaves las cuales obligaban a mi cuerpo a estar pegado al de él; ah, y claro, luego fingiría que por alguna razón perdería su fuerza y me dejaría ganar. Sé que todo eso era un juego para él, era obvio al ver su físico que era mucho más fuerte que yo, por algo me entrenaba. Así que preferí tratar de atravesar esta tabla de madera pura d con mis manos. Mucho mejor entrenamiento que Leo.

-¿Con cual? Y ¿cuándo?-Aun con sus negros y lacios mechones de cabello que cubren parte de sus ojos, puedo ver como Zero me escaneaba las manos.

-13. Con la izquierda.

-Buen trabajo. Pero ahora tienes que ir a checarte esas manos. Descansa, mañana es tu día.

-¡Ah! ¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Estoy muero de nervios! Ahora no puedo dormir. Tengo que entrenar... Sí, eso. Me voy al cuarto de obstáculos, luego un poco más de kung fu no hará daño, después...-Zero me corta el habla, y me toma del hombro. Sus ojos gris claro penetran los míos, y conozco muy bien esa mirada.

-Si quieres ayudar a dar lo mejor de ti mañana, te irás a dormir. Ahora.-Y es que hay tanto en los ojos de Zero que hacen que mi cabeza se relajé, y me da un sentimiento de confianza y seguridad, que hago lo que me dice.

-Buenas noches, Eva.

-Buenas noches.-Nos miramos por unos instantes, duraderos. Soy yo quien se voltea primero para irse, o tal vez la única. Estoy a punto de llegar a mi cuarto, cuando veo algo que al instante me incómoda.

-Eva, ¿no entrenarás hoy?-Leo esta recargado a lado de mi puerta, pies y brazos cruzados. Sus ojos color miel penetrando los míos.

-Ya es muy tarde. Me voy a dormir.

-¡Ha! Desde cuándo Eva prefiere el dormir a entrenamiento. Vamos, tú y yo sabemos mejor que eso.-Y ahí está, la sonrisa que tanto me saca de quicio. Aunque a la mayoría de las chicas las saca de quicio en una manera muy distinta a la mía. Típico chico de cabello dorado que hace que toda chica babee por él. Yo siendo la acepción.

-Sabes, no tengo tiempo para esto. De verdad estoy cansada, así que si puedes quitarte de mi camino...-Y entonces con su sonrisa aún en cara, y sus ojos no dejando los míos, se quita de mi camino pero luego me toma del brazo. Estoy a punto de tirar un puñetazo, pero su cara es sería ahora.

-Mucha suerte mañana. Aunque probablemente no la necesites.-Sonríe de nuevo y suelta mi brazo. Y entonces recuerdo que Leo esta de mi lado, y que sus palabras me agregan un poco de seguridad.

-Gracias.-Entro a mi cuarto y justo cuando sierro la puerta oigo sus palabras.

-Hasta mañana, Eva.

Wau. Mañana es el día. Zero acepto llevarme a la competencia de los peleadores más ajiles del mundo. Aunque tuve que prácticamente rogarle para lo que lo hiciera. Y claro demostrarle una y otra vez, que estaba dispuesta a dar todo de mí y a entrenar día y noche sin parar. Y así, lo convencí.

-¡Corre Eva! ¡Corre!-Dos hombres me miran en la obscuridad de la habitación con ojos aún más remarcablemente obscuros. Mi madre tira una lámpara, libros, zapatos, cajones de mueble; lo que se encuentra a su alcance hacia los dos hombres que esquivan cada cosa con facilidad.-EVA, ¡CORRE! ¡SAL DE AQUI!-No quiero, pero miro por última vez a mi madre con ojos horrorizados, y corro a pie descalzo por la puerta trasera que hay de mi cuarto al jardín. Pero me detengo paralizada cuando dejo a mi madre, y solo queda silencio. Entonces, uno de los hombres sale y camina en mi dirección. Me echó a correr sin pensar en nada. Hasta que este me toma de los brazos y me alza a su nivel. Y al encontrarme en sus sombríos ojos, tratando de soltarme de sus grandes manos, pensando en que podría haberle hecho a mama, queriendo soltar lágrimas de coraje, pero estas no salen. De repente este se arrodilla, y me suelta. Era rabia lo que ahora hay en su mirada, y se retuerce en el zacate. Salgo de mi estado paralizado y me hecho correr a donde no se aun.

-Eva ¡Despierta!- Sol tira de mis dos sabanas de un jalón.

-¿Qué hora es?-Pánico surge por mis venas y me lanzo de un brinco a buscar mi ropa.

-Tienes dos horas para calentar y llegar a Lotus...-Mi pánico le había llegado ahora a ella. Podía oírlo en su voz, y verlo, ya que ahora ella también recorría el cuarto buscando mi ropa mientras que recorría sus manos color bronce por su abundantes rizos dorados que me encandilan. Lotus, gran nombre para el lugar donde los peleadores más prestigiados del mundo llevaran a cabo una gran masacre. Demonios... ¿dónde está mi ropa?

-¡La encontré!- Grito Sol con alivio. Le arrebato las ropas y me cambio ahí mismo sin dudarlo en 8 segundos, y después me echó a correr al cuarto de gimnasia.

-Buenos días-Volteo bruscamente mi cabeza hacia Zero, quien me mira detenidamente.

-Buenos días.-Controlando perfectamente mi voz, ocultando los nervios. Me hecho al piso y empieza a hacer abdominales.

-¿Estas bien?-Sol estaba ahora sentada a mi lado. Mirándome con algo de preocupación.

-Estoy perfecta. Lista.-Ella suspira.

-Quiero decir, estas BIEN, ósea si te sientes bien mentalmente y espiritualmente; porque a decir verdad parece que no dormiste nada bien. Pero Leo me dijo que rechazaste su oferta de entrenar en la noche y te fuiste a dormir temprano.-Fija su mirada investigadora en mi.-O es que tu... ¿Tuviste pesadillas de nuevo?- Sin poder evitarlo, paro por dos segundos en el piso. Y sé muy bien que eh arruinado mi faceta. Sol me ha descubierto por esa miserable pausa.

-Fue la misma cosa de siempre.-Sol no se veía sorprendida, ya le había contado antes de mis pesadillas. Tuve que aceptarlo, no podía salir de mi trance aun de haber despertado de esta pesadilla. No sabía cómo desasirme del trauma; es decir, lograba no pensar en ello la mayoría del tiempo, pero al dormir, bueno, ahí los recuerdos no me dejaban en paz. Tenía 6 años, mi madre y yo caminábamos por el parque cerca de mi casa. Papa saldría del trabajo ese día temprano para ir con nosotros y saborearíamos una nieve los tres. Pero esperamos horas, y papa nunca llego. Mama se veía triste, y nerviosa a la vez. Me compro mi nieve, pero yo no tenía ganas de comerla. Extrañaba a mi papa, ya casi no pasaba tiempo con nosotros por su nuevo trabajo. Y fue cuando llegamos a casa que nuestras vidas cambiaron. Lo vi, ahí, tirado en medio de la sala, en un charco de sangre, y los sollozos ahogados de mama me soldaban. No podía moverme, ni podía dejar de mirar a mi pálido padre en el piso. Tenía entre puesta la gorra que yo misma la decore el día del padre. Sus brillantes ojos verde aceituna que reflejaban una réplica de los míos, mirando algo que no podía descifrar. Entonces cuando la ambulancia vino y cubrió a mi papa en una bolsa grande para llevárselo, supe que jamás lo volvería a ver. Parecía que la vida había sido arrancada del rostro de mi madre. Excepto cuando me acercaba a ella, o ella a mí, y con sus caricias y abrazos, me aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien. Ese mismo día me dijo que ella tenía que hacer un largo viaje, y que me dejaría con mi tía, quien vendría a recogerme cuando ella partiera. Me dijo entre sollozos que tenía que irse al día siguiente, y que yo tenía que prometerle que me iba a cuidar siempre, y que jamás confiaría en alguien sin antes conocerlo bien. Lo hice, y durmió con migo esa noche. Pero entre sueños, oí ruidos. Abrí los ojos en cuanto oí a mi madre gritar, y bueno, eh ahí el recuerdo que eh querido suprimir siempre, pero que acosa mis sueños. Unos días después de haber escapado de mi casa con ningún lugar a donde ir, me halle en esta pequeña casa abandonada donde había mas niños, y parecían amables. Y lo eran. Me aceptaron con brazos abiertos. Y conocí a Zero, un chico amable que se ofreció a cuidarme y ampararme en este refugio.

-Hola, ¿estás bien?-Zero escaneaba mis pies descalzos y algo cortados por el cemento. Pero yo tenía algo de miedo de hablarle, por más amable que pareciera, no olvidaba mi promesa de no confiar en nadie sin antes tener extremo cuidado.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-Mire hacia el piso no sabiendo que hacer, moviendo los dedos de mis pies descalzos.-Yo me llamo Zero.-Me miro con esos ojos que me transmitían tranquilidad, aun cuando no lo conocía.

-Me llamo Eva...-Dije en un tímido susurro.

-¿Qué edad tienes Eva?- Dude si debía de hablar más, pero algo en Zero me decía que podía hablarle sin miedo alguno.

-Tengo 6.-Zero parecía feliz de que compartiera con el algo sobre mí, y cada cosa que me preguntaba sobre mí, me decía sobre él.

-Yo tengo 12. ¿Estas con alguien?-Sacudí mi cabeza mirando hacia abajo. Luego mire hacia arriba.-Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, mira ellos son Sol y Leo.

-¡Otra niña! ¡Si!-Sol brincaba de emoción al verme.

Sol, de misma edad, me sonrió al instante que me vio, me ofreció dormir en su pequeño cuarto. Su hermano, Leo, un par de años más grande que ella, no dejaba de tocar mi cabello. Le intrigaba el color de este, y le gustaba compararlo con manzanas, rosas, y cuando se presentaba, sangre. Me empezaba a molestar un poco desde entonces. Aun así, estas tres personas han sido parte de mi familia desde esos días que me aceptaron en su hogar. Zero creció aprendiendo artes marciales por sí mismo, estaba entregado a ellas, no sabía cuál era su historia y no tenía el valor suficiente para preguntársela. Pero nos aseguraba que era para defensa personal de esta sociedad peligrosa en las calles de Tijuana. Leo había sacado a Sol de su casa para protegerla, y al mismo de su padre, el cual maltrataba a su madre y a ellos en ocasiones. No necesite preguntar más. Después de que Zero tenía conocimiento suficiente, decidió entrenar a Leo. Para mi sorpresa, y la de su propia hermana, este aprendió deliberadamente rápido, haciéndose casi igual de fuerte que Zero. Aunque Sol no se interesaba en aprender ni siquiera defensa personal, y prefería jugar a peinarme el cabello, yo sentía que tenía que aprender a pelear. Quería saber defenderme. Solo podía pensar en esos dos hombres que me quitaron a mi madre... y como ella con ninguna ventaja física para defendernos trato hasta el final para detenerlos... Y bueno, que tal vez vendrían tras de mi también. Y cuando Zero acepto con alegría y sorpresa (ya que era una chica) a ensenarme todo lo que sabía, me enamore de las artes marciales. Después de haber vivido aquí 10 años, este lugar se ha convertido en mi hogar, y ahora una gran academia de artes marciales que juntos creamos.

Desde entonces eh practicado sin parar. Los hombres que asesinaron a mi madre, ellos querían algo de mí, y pasando por encima de mi madre, casi lograron conseguirlo. Atreves de estos anos comprendí lo que pasaba. Una tarde que recordaba cuando perdí a mi madre, y cuando vi a mi padre muerto en mi antiguo hogar, la tristeza se apodero de mí, más bien como una depresión. Sol vino hacia mí, trataba de consolarme, pero en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron, su rostro se torció, con dolor, y era ella quien no podía parar de llorar. Me asuste tanto, no sabía que le pasaba o si era mi culpa, pero sus lágrimas no cesaban, y entonces mi miedo empeoro todo. Ahora ella estaba asustada se alejaba de mí, y se mantenía en la esquina de nuestro cuarto. Corrí hacia afuera a buscar a Zero y Leo, pero cuando regresamos para ayudar a Sol, ella ya estaba calmada, pero aun temblaba un poco y estaba atónita.

-Sol, ¿qué te pasa?- Leo sostenía sus hombros.

-No...No lo sé... Yo solo... sentí tanta tristeza y luego... y luego estaba tan asustada...-Su rostro estaba tan confundido como el de todos.-No sé qué es lo que me hizo sentir así...Solo quería consolar a Eva...-Zero Y Leo me miraron al mismo tiempo, rostros complejos. Entonces comprendí exactamente lo que pasaba. La rabia que yo sentía al mirar al hombre con ojos obscuros esa noche que escape...El mismo sentimiento que vi en sus ojos cuando se retorcía en el suelo...Y ahora Sol...

-No sé lo que te hice Sol... Lo siento tanto...-Vi los rostros de las tres personas de mi familia con miles de preguntas. Salí corriendo del cuarto sin poder decir más. Estaba claro para mí. Lo que yo sentía, los demás sentían. Excepto que la intensidad de emociones era mucho más fuerte en los demás. Desde entonces trato de no expresar mis emociones. Las suprimo, lo más que puedo, y trato de no mirar a los ojos de los demás cuando me es difícil controlar estas. Era algo inexplicable, como una maldición, yo no quería lastimar a los que más quería... Pero no sabía cómo evitar esto.

-Hay que entrenar, Eva.- Una mano en mi hombro derecho me saco de trance.

-Sí, por supuesto-Lo sigo inmediatamente, no me iba a poner mis monos y a imponerme a entrenar con Leo cuando estaba a una hora de uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida que requerirían entrenamiento de mas.-Esta vez, hazlo en serio. Nada de compasión.-Le ordeno.

-Muy bien. Empecemos.-Leo sonríe, casi extasiado.

-Creo que es suficiente, Eva. Me parece que estas más que lista.-La voz de Zero me toma desprevenida y suelto un gemido. En verdad habían pasado 40 minutos de entrenamiento ¿ya? Estaba a minutos de estar en Lotus con los demás peleadores

-Muy bien, me iré a cambiar.-Dije casi sin poder controlar la emoción, y los nervios. Entonces cuando mire a Zero, note que su respiración se cortaba un poco, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Y entendí lo que había hecho. Aparte mi vista inmediatamente de la suya.-Bueno... Ahora vuelvo.-Corrí hacia mi habitación y Sol me siguió.

-¿Que fue eso? Zero estaba raro.-Sol no dejaba de mirarme.

-A ¿sí? tal vez está nervioso también... Quien sabe.-Me metí en mi traje de pelea que Zero me consiguió; una camisa negra de piel dura sin mangas que empezaba en una gargantilla de satín del mismo rojo que mi cabello en mi cuello y corría hasta una "V" de típico cortes que acababa en mi cintura. Unos pantalones elásticos y unas botas de abujita y plataforma firme negras también. Se suponía que cada concursante tuviera un estilo único que los definiera, y bueno, me sentía como en casa en mi nuevo traje. Todo estaba listo ahora, aunque dudaba si yo lo estaba, pero rápidamente descarto esa duda y me aseguro a mí misma de que lo estoy. Me amarro mi largo y lacio cabello en una cola de caballo muy ajustada y corro con Sol hacia la camioneta, donde están Leo y Zero.

Lotus es más grande de lo que pude haber imaginado. Era como un templo gigantesco, color durazno, con el irónico símbolo de una flor Lotus en las grandes puertas de la entrada. Todavía no comprendía que tenía que ver con todo esto. Pero tenía mucha curiosidad de saberlo. Al entra vezar las puertas vi una gran cantidad de gente. Demasiada. Empezaba a asfixiarme entre el gentío, cuando una mano familiar acaricio mi hombro. Zero me sonrió, con ese brillo gris claro en sus ojos que me arrullaba y me hizo calmarme.

-¡Hay que ir a ver tu habitación! ¿Qué esperas?-Pero no me muevo. Solo me quedo ahí de boca abierta mientras veo a la inmensa cantidad de peleadores. Entre ellos una chica de piel obscura con un afro en traje azul cielo brillante practicando sus patadas. Patadas mortales y perfectas. Otro chico de aspecto árabe con un brillante verde en su frente, con solo unos pantalones bombachos verde brillante practicando movimientos con sus brazos y tirando puños, tan agiles y rápidos que apenas puedo apreciarlo. Luego una chica asiática, con piel color crema que parece de porcelana, con un majestuoso kimono dorado corto y ajustado. Su pelo es perfecto a pesar de la cantidad de movimientos que amenazan con arruinar su pelotita de bailarina en su cabeza y su perfecto copete. Practica una serie de impecables maromas y saltos mortales, y al acabar en una posición perfecta, fija sus grandes y negros ojos sobre mí, y me arroja una media sonrisa que me hace sentir escalofríos. Me volteo inmediatamente, intimidada y no me doy cuenta de que estoy a 4 centímetros del pecho de Leo, que al parecer estaba parado detrás de mí.

-¿Apreciando la competencia?-Me sonríe sin apartarse de mi.-Buena táctica, así podrás descifrar sus debilidades, aunque a decir verdad, se ve muy difícil.-Trago saliva ruidosamente. Ahora estoy muy nerviosa, demasiado, y Leo no me ayuda, así que me dirijo hacia Sol.

-Bueno, vamos a ver esa habitación.-Trato de mantener la voz firme y optimista, pero fallo, y se oye más bien quebrada.

-Vamos.-Sol sonríe, e ignora mi ataque de nervios, y me toma de la mano para buscar mi habitación. Pero parece que me eh olvidado de Zero, hasta que lo veo caminando de mi otro lado, y Leo camina detrás de nosotros. El pánico que me entra al ver a los demás haciendo grandes maniobras que parecen peligrosas se desvanece cuando me distraigo al ver que Lotus tiene 20 pisos. Es aún más grande de lo que se ve por fuera. Llegamos al piso número 13, y según mi papel de inscripción, este era mi piso. Pero no me había dado cuenta hasta que leí todo lo que este decía, que hay 3 personas por cuarto. Y estas personas serán parte de mi equipo de pelea.

-Tengo un equipo... ¡No peleare sola!-Tres pares de ojos muy abiertos están sobre mí. Hubo demasiado alivio en mi voz al parecer.

-Wow, eso no me lo esperaba.-Leo se ríe, una carcajada burlesca.

-Que bien, ¿no te parece? Así tendrás más apoyo.-Zero me sonríe, y al instante, el pánico se ha ido por completo.

-Bueno, hay que conocer a tu equipo ¡Vamos!-Sol me jala de la mano hacia el largo pasillo de cuartos. Está forrado de una alfombra negra, y todas las puertas con color durazno, con una placa plateada con los números de cuarto.

-Este es.-Me quedo como estatua frente a la puerta, y mis amigos me miran con ansias para que la habrá. Pero oigo ruidos adentro, y dudo si debo abrirla. Llegue temprano, así que, mi equipo no podría estar aquí tan temprano...O ¿sí?

-Parece que ya hay alguien allí adentro.-Sol también se ha percatado de los ruidos, no lo estoy imaginando.

-¡Abramos de una buena vez!-Leo me arrebata la llave de las manos, y Zero lo mira con desaprobación, y se voltea a mí con algo de sorpresa, porque no detengo a Leo. Y cuando saca la llave, y está abriendo la puerta de par en par, me doy cuenta de que estoy nerviosa de compartir un cuarto con nueva gente, gente que no conozco.

-Ah!-Veo una melena larga y negra volar, atravesó del cuarto, y después veo que es una chica que se estampa en el suelo, sacude la cabeza, y se pone de pie de un salto. Empieza a correr hacia la otra chica, y se le enrueda como una víbora. Las dos ruedan por el suelo.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-Leo se mete entre las dos y las separa con facilidad. Las chicas se le quedan mirando detenidamente, no estoy segura si es sorpresa, o admiración. Pero es obvio que les llama la atención al instante para parar su ruda pelea.

-¿Que paso?-Dice la chica de pelo negro, con ojos confundidos.- ¿Quiénes son estos?-Ahora nos mira a todos, y la otra chica de pelo corto se pone de pie.

-No se preocupen, solo entrenamos. Somos equipo, y tengo entendido que solo tenemos un miembro más de nuestro equipo.-Nos ojea a los cuatro, como decidiendo quien es. Entonces sierro la boca que todo el tiempo estuvo abierta, y camino hacia ellas.

-Soy Eva, yo soy el otro miembro. Mucho gusto...-Las dos chicas, caminan hacia mí, y Leo empieza a echarles ojo de pies a cabeza. Por supuesto, es Leo. Entonces hago lo mismo, y me percato de las peculiares apariencias de estas chicas. Una de las chicas con ojos café claro, tiene un poco de pecas en el centro de su blanco y atractivo rostro, complementado por unos picos zigzagueados que forman un tupe en su frente. Luce un cabello corto y castaño, con un estilo alborotado en varias capas salvajes, sus puntas grafiladas para todos lados, las cuales le asientan bien al resto de su look. Lleva pantalones ajustados de cuero negro elástico, con un cinto de estoperoles plateados, unas botas negras con agujetas rojas, una camisa color negra con manchas de soldado rojas, sin mangas que descubren su ombligo luciendo su muy bien formada figura, en una forma ruda, representando falta de miedo alguno hacia sus espectadores. La otra chica, con ojos más obscuros, de pelo largo, la cual es una capa lacia brillante que llega casi hasta su cintura, y con un tupe recto que cubre su frente, usa unas botas de cuero negras y medias negras que sobrepasan su rodilla, la mayor parte de su pierna, pero aun así descubren una piel blanca que resalta bajo el color obscuro. Lleva un corset negro ajustado con cintas, que resaltan su perfecta figura en una manera demasiado sensual para los espectadores, y es complementado por una mini falda negra con franjas rojas y un borde ondeado negro al final decorativo y transparente. Usa un collar gargantilla de cinta negra ajustada a su pálido cuello. De golpe, me doy cuenta de que se mueve hacia mí y tiene los ojos puestos sobre los míos, y me sonrojo.

-Hola, soy Rosa.-Estira su mano y se la acepto.

-Qué onda, soy Jaky.-Me sonríe y la saludo de mano también.

-Entonces... ¿Ustedes ya se conocen?-Ahora que las veo de pie y juntas sin querer matarse una a la otra, se ven algo apegadas.

-Oh sí, claro que nos conocemos.-Rosa ríe, algo macabramente, cosa que no comprendo.

-De hecho, somos primas.-La interrumpe Jaky.-Pero podría decirse que somos más amigas que primas.-Le sacude el pelo a Rosa, y esta le regresa la sacudida de pelo, desgreñándole el pelo por todos lados.-Bueno ahora tu cuéntanos sobre ti, ¿qué edad tienes?-Las dos me miran con curiosidad en los ojos.

-Diez y seis, y ¿ustedes?-Ellas asienten, sorprendidas.

-Tenemos 18.-Sonrien con orgullo, al ver la sorpresa en mi cara. Juraría que estas apenas eran unas adolescentes, igual o menores que yo.-Y ¿ellos...?-Rosa se voltea para encontrar a Leo aun mirándolas, y Jaky examina a Zero y Sol.

-Ah, ellos son mis amigos, solo vinieron para acompañarme.-Zero y Sol les dirigen una sonrisa, y Zero es el primero en acercarse hacia nosotras.

-Mucho gusto, Zero.-Saluda de mano a Rosa y Luego a Jaky. Y estas están boca abiertas por alguna razón.

-Como el de Vampire Knight!-Grita Jaky.

-Siiiii!-Responde Rosa.

-¡Wao, es que tu nombre es genial! Y es casualmente el de un personaje que amamos de una manga llamada Vampire Knight.-Explica Jaky.

-Y tienes el mismo color de ojos que este personaje, Que coincidencia.-Rosa y Jaky intercambian miradas de fanatismo a la manga. Se lo que es una manga, una historieta japonesa, la mayoría de las veces sobre fantasía. Pero nunca me dio tiempo de interesarme en esas cosas.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Sol, soy la mejor amiga de Eva.-Sol les dirige una brillante sonrisa y las saluda de mano. Por alguna razón esta fascinada con el alboroto de estas chicas.

-Wao, tu nombre si te queda, tu pelo es dorado como el sol, al igual que tus ojos, y tu piel tostada también. Eres muy linda.-Rosa suelta un suspiro. Y me sorprende que aprecie tanto el físico de Sol, pero a ella solo le alaga, y no le parece en lo más mínimo acosador.

-¡Gracias!-Les sonríe complacida.

-¡Ehm, ehm!-Un sonido grotesco sale de la garganta de Leo aun parado atrás de nosotras.-Me llamo Leo, soy hermano de Sol, y mejor amigo de Eva, mucho gusto en conocerlas.- ¿Mejor amigo? Si claro, en sus sueños. Les da la mano a Jaky y Rosa con una tentadora y gran sonrisa. Sus ondas doradas de cabello le caen sobre la cara, y se lo que pretende. Pero Jaky y Rosa, increíblemente, no responden a su coqueteada. Después de un extraño momento de intercambio de miradas entre todos, Zero rompe el silencio.

-Y a ¿qué horas es la ceremonia de presentación?-La pregunta es casual, pero muy buena.

-Es como en media hora de hecho, de ocho a nueve.-Responde Jaky.

-Y después serán las despedidas, que solo duraran 10 minutos.-Asiente Rosa.

-¡Aw, Eso es muy poco tiempo!-Chilla Sol. Y lo sé. Pero será mejor una despedida rápida, así no tendré tiempo de ponerme sensible. No ahora. No ahora que debo tener todas las fuerzas arriba.

-Bueno que les parece si nos vamos yendo para abajo para agarrar lugar.-Sugiero, dirigiendo mis manos hacia la puerta.

-¡Vamos!-Grita Jaky emocionada. Y rosa imita sus brincos hacia la puerta en tono de burla. Sol me mira con una expresión fascinada, y sé que piensa que Rosa y Jaky son todos unos personajes de entretenimiento, pero a mí me parecen algo...Bizarras. Pero sé que son buenas personas. No sé cómo, pero simplemente lo sé. Zero sigue detrás de mí, y me sonríe. Volteo para arriba para encararlo, y le devuelvo la sonrisa, y cacho a Leo mirándonos, con una expresión vacía. Luego nos sigue.

-¡Bienvenidos! Tomen asiento por favor.-Dice una señora canosa de traje color rosado. Entonces tomamos asiento en la tercera fila frente al escenario. Jaky se mete primero por la fila, luego Rosa se sienta a su lado. Después se sienta Sol, yo y Zero. Leo parecía venir un poco atrasado y se sienta al final al lado de Zero.

-Sean cordialmente bienvenidos a esta gran competencia en Lotus.-Un señor de piel morena y traje rosa claro dice en el centro del escenario.-A continuación, se les presentaran las reglas de la competencia, sus equipos, y un mapa de las áreas de pelea del templo.-Sonríe, saca un papel y aclara su garganta antes de hablar.-Regla número uno: En ningún momento habrá ningún tipo de armas en la competencia. Regla numero dos: En cuando sean llamados a través de sus pulseras de tobillo, los peleadores deberán empezar la pelea en el lugar que se les indique por la bocina de esta. Regla número tres: Si un concursante agrede de alguna forma los genitales del otro, este será descalificado. Regla número cuatro: Los concursantes no tienen permitido hablar mientras pelean el uno contra el otro. Regla número cinco: No habrá arreglos de ninguna forma con otros concursantes fuera del equipo de uno. Eso es todo, aquí se les presenta un holograma de los campos de batalla.-Frente a nosotros aparece una imagen de un mapa con vista a la ubicación de cada uno de los lugares de batalla. Después de unos veinte minutos, desaparece, y es remplazada por la imagen de un solo campo de batalla. El primero. Es de agua. Es un pequeño lago con varios puentes de madera, y palos verticales de madera grandes incrustados en ellos. El segundo era un pequeño desierto, con nada más que piedras pequeñas y grandes alrededor. El tercero estaba formado de plantas, palmas, distintas llanuras, una selva tropical. El ultimo era una especie de gimnasio, con tubos y barras por todos lados, el piso estaba acolchonado; el más conveniente diría yo.- ¡Ahora llego la hora de presentar a nuestros concursantes!-Dice el anfitrión con áspera emoción.-De repente, en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de todos los aquí sentados, uno por uno, y entre ellos está la chica afroamericana; su nombre es Lila y tiene 19 años. También está el chico árabe, quien es llamado Isaí, y tiene 21 años. Y la chica que más me causa intimidación; la chica asiática de porcelana, la cual se llama Rika, y tiene mi misma edad. Después pasan a Rosa, luego Jaky. Y después aparece mi foto. Oigo algunos cuchicheos sobre mi cabello y mi edad. Pero logro ignorarlo por completo. Después oigo como Rosa suspira algo fuerte y cuando sigo su mirada, veo la foto de una chica asiática, blanca, de cabello largo y rubio, cuya foto lee Kuranosuke, 20 años. Me pregunto si la conoce de algún lado, porque su boca está abierta, y sus ojos no dejan la pantalla hasta que para su pesar, la foto desaparece. Al final pasan al último concursante, quien llama mi atención. Es blanco, y su fleco de cabello rubio claro cae sobre uno de sus ojos. Y debe ser parte de su atuendo personal, porque prenda negra le cubre hasta la nariz, como la de un ninja. Pero es su ojo visible el que me da los escalofríos. Es negro, de un negro profundo que ninguno de los otros concursantes de ojos negros podría tener. Un color tan obscuro en sí, que llama a los recuerdos más obscuros de mi memoria. Después aparece su información, que dice; Ivan, 22 años. La mano de Zero en la mía de un de repente me saca de trance, y me encuentro con su mirada bruscamente, el temor aun corriendo por mis venas.

-¿Estas bien?-Zero me pregunta en un susurro. Yo asiento, con los labios un poco más apretados de lo que quiero. Pero es lo único que pude hacer para no dejar escapar un gemido al ver la foto de Ivan. De este chico, que no conozco, pero si conozco el tipo de mirada que hay en él. Y no es buena. Nada buena.

-Estoy bien.-Digo finalmente, pero Zero no me lo cree para nada. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, y el en los míos. Puedo ver como busca mis ojos con los suyos, buscando la verdadera causa de mi incomodidad. Pero solo me volteo hacia adelante, pretendiendo escuchar atentamente como el anfitrión se despide y nos desea suerte, o algo así.

-Wao, y a ti ¿qué te pasa?-Sol me mira con curiosidad. Yo me paro de mi asiento y comienzo a caminar hacia atrás dirigiéndome a la salida.

-Nada, solo son algo de nervios, ya sabes...-Luego lo veo. Está parado unas cuantas filas atrás, muy cerca de la puerta de salida. Esta mirándome con su ojo libre. Me está mirando a mí, y nadie más. Y es todo lo que toma para que mis piernas empezar a temblar. Así que corro, corro para no permitir que mis temblorosas piernas me tumben quedándome allí paralizada por la mirada de Ivan. Oigo pasos detrás de mí, igualando los míos. Leo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Viste un fantasma o algo así?-Sus ojos muy bien puestos en los míos. No quiero volver allá, así que seguí corriendo hacia los elevadores que me llevarían hasta mi habitación.

-Solo... decidí correr. Me gusta correr, ¿hay algún problema con eso?-Corro aún más rápido pero no logro perderlo. Y gracias a que las puertas del elevador no abren, Zero y Sol ya están a mi lado también. Zero tiene una mirada tranquila, que me ayuda un poco. Pero Sol esta tan sacada de onda como Leo.

-Oye ¿qué paso?- Sol pone su mano en mi hombro, y se reúsa a dejar ir mi mirada.

-Nada, solo estoy... estoy algo emocionada, tu sabes los nervios y eso.-Ella pone los ojos en blanco. Zero mantiene sus ojos arrulladores en los míos, y Leo esta cruzado de brazos esperando desmentir mi excusa. Ninguno de los tres la cree.-Bueno se supone que esta es nuestra despedida, así que, los veré luego supongo.-Trato de sonreír convincentemente hacia los tres, y la nostalgia arrasa con migo cuando Zero se acerca y me abraza acogedoramente. Y entonces decido que en estos momentos, no debo mirar a ninguno de los tres a los ojos.

-Sea lo que sea que te preocupa, vas a estar bien.-Susurra en mi oído.-Siempre lo has estado, a pesar de todo. No olvides que eres muy fuerte, eso es todo lo que importa.-Casi se me salen las lágrimas cuando acaricia mi cabello, y me suelta.-Te estaremos esperando en casa.-Me dice con una suave sonrisa.

-Bueno ya que te sacas así de onda y no quieres decirme porque, será mejor dejarlo ir, este es tu momento.-Dice Sol con un suspiro.-Cuídate mucho, por favor.-Arroja sus brazos alrededor de mí y nos abrazamos por unos instantes.-Wao, se me ara largo el tiempo que dures aquí. Pero sobreviviré.-Se limpia una lagrima.-Tu haz lo mismo.-Dejamos soltar una carcajada, y luego Leo viene hacia mí.

-Si necesitas algo solo llámanos, y vendremos en seguida. No importa que sea. No importa si las reglas son rotas, estaremos aquí con trigo.-Me abraza, y por primera vez, no lo aparto de mi a golpes. Después de todo, Leo es mi amigo. Me deja ir y las puertas del elevador se abren.

-Hasta luego.-Asiento con una media sonrisa y entro al elevador. En estos momentos si tengo que escoger una emoción, quisiera quedarme con la nostalgia, que es mucho mejor que el temor que sentí hace unos minutos. Pero no puedo. No puedo olvidar a Ivan, su tenebroso atuendo y sobre todo su mirada obscura. Pero debo hacerlo, vine aquí a competir, no dejare que esto me debilite. Las puertas del elevador se abren, y parece que Rosa y Jaky no han llegado, la puerta sigue cerrada, así que saco mi llave personal para abrir.

-Te llamas Eva, ¿verdad?-Solo me sacudo un poco al oír una voz ajena detrás de mí, pero cuando me volteo y veo a quien esta parado ahora frente a mí.


	2. continuación del capitulo 1

-contesta, no te quedes así- el chico de aquella voz hacia énfasis en cada palabra como si estuviera enojado

-si, así me llamo – conteste tímida

-mucho gusto, y deberías aprender a responder cuando te preguntan algo niña- su único ojo visible me miraba de una manera extraña como si deseara matarme como si deseara hacerme daño

-comprendo- decidí salir corriendo hacia donde estaba mi grupo , al parecer ya no éramos solo 3 integrantes si no 4 y estaba aquella chica rubia llamada Kuranosuke , aunque no me la pasaba viendo mangas o animación japonesa , lo poco que llegue a ver por mi cortamente extremado tiempo que ocupaba para descansar mis pocos conocimientos me decía que ese nombre era para los hombres o simplemente no sabía mucho y estaba equivocada .

- por cierto ¿Kuranosuke? ¿Tu nombre no es para chicos?-preguntaba intrigante aquella joven de cabello oscuro y lacio

-esto, en Japón suelen poner nombres según su significado- respondía la joven de cabello largo y rubio que parecía una top model

-tienes razón, una vez me toco hablar con una chica de Japón y me dice que los nombres suelen ser neutros - respondió la chica de cabello claro y corto

Me sentía ajena a la conversación pues no sabía que responder ante toda esta situación

-tienes razón ¿Jaky? Si no más recuerdo , además mis padres querían un niño y les gustaba ese nombre , por esa razón me lo pusieron , siendo la única hija- sonriendo amable , aunque ante su nerviosismo notaba que estaba mintiendo o era solo imaginación mía .

- ha ya entiendo como a mi cantante favorito le vestían de niña entre otros que me gustan y tienen nombres femeninos - le brillaban los ojos a la pelinegra

-tú y tus artistas japoneses- reía entre dientes la peli castaña

De repente siento unas manos abrazándome por el hombro - a te presentamos a Eva - guiño un ojo aquella chica de cabello oscuro - será nuestra compañera- me trataba como a una de sus mejores amigas.

-mucho gusto Eva , espero nos llevemos bien- sonreía aquella chica con tantán naturalidad que al verla empecé a sentir que mi corazón latía con tal fuerza como si se fuera a salir , aquel sentimiento que llegue sentir al conocer a Zero mi mejor amigo , al ver su amabilidad ante mí y brindarle mi confianza sentía aquella paz e inestabilidad hasta que pude controlar aquella emoción que me hacía latir el corazón de niña fuertemente, y ahora al conocer a esta chica y ver su sonrisa parecía pasar lo mismo .

-así será- empecé a tartamudear de alguna manera extraña, si como me entraron aquellos nervios y me sonroje, yo siempre era una persona muy tímida

Al parecer no dejaban de ver a esta chica llamada Kuranosuke de pies a cabeza traía a todos, literalmente a todos babeando por ella , tanto hombres que era lo normal como mujeres que suponía que cada quien tenía su propio gusto a los géneros.

Antes de empezar las batallas iríamos a nuestros dormitorios a descansar y luego se daría cada batalla a cada uno en sus respectivos escenarios y tiempo.

Las dos chicas que conocí al principio habían juntado sus camas parecía muy unidas entre ella.

-¿Qué se les va hacer? según la cama de Jaky era la mía - la rubia ponía una cara de disgusto un poco graciosa a mi parecer – ya la había arreglado- se ponía en una pose algo sensual con aquel puchero en su rostro y los brazos cruzados

-hey te escuche – grito la joven de cabello corto

- es la verdad ya la había arreglado - sonaba enojada

Y así era pues su cama parecía la de una princesa solo que sin los detalles de arriba tenía una colcha de color rosa con blanco y las almohadas de plumas de su color azul bajo.

-ya chicas no se peleen por esas cosas, si quieres Kuranosuke podemos arreglar la otra cama para ti- la joven de cabello largo parecía intentar tranquilizar la tensión que se sentía en el cuarto

-bueno- la joven rubia respondió de manera alegre dando un beso al aire con su mano haciendo que todas quedáramos sonrojadas inclusive yo.

Y de manera que habían prometido Rosa y Jaky estaban tendiendo dicha cama para Kuranosuke de manera decente , hasta que la chica quedo complacida parecía una escena graciosa pues Kuranosuke tenía los brazos cruzados regañándolas ya que ni una cama sabían tender bien o tal vez era porque tenían sueño hasta que por fin lo lograron.

-maldita sea Rosa no te duermas- la peli castaño picaba las costillas de su prima

- entrenamos mucho, además estoy muy cansada y mañana tendremos más información sobre el combate – respondió la pelinegra soñolienta

-ya cállense - la rubia grito algo enfadada

- tu no nos callas plástica de pacotilla- respondió la peli castaña

- ¿a quién le dices así? –parecía contenerse la rubia

-a quien más muñequita - la furia de la peli castaña era evidente

-ya cállense las dos - respondió la pelinegra enojada

- hay Rosa solo por darle la razón a ella - parecía celosa Jaky

-no es eso, solo quiero dormir – respondió soñolienta mientras se dejaba caer en la cama

Por fin estaba todo en silencio y podía dormir de nuevo, pero todo parecía estar en contra de mi a pesar de estar muy cansada y quedar totalmente dormida , quería despertar , otra vez aquel sueño donde mis padres eran asesinados y frente a mi caía aquel tipo pero atrás de él estaba una persona entre las sombras , cuando decidí acercarme aquella sombra se fue corriendo,. Desperté asustada al parecer los rayos del sol caían en mi rostro y sin pensar levante mi mano para poder ver bien, me levante algo mareada Kuranosuke en la cama de a lado tapado hasta arriba , Jaky y Rosa estaban abrazadas sin cobijas a lo que reí ya que más que primas parecían amantes, me levante fui al baño el único que teníamos para los 4 me bañe rápidamente , al salir estaba Kuranosuke levantada con un pants y una camiseta guanga parecía acomodarse algo dentro de ella , al parecer era su brasier y lo entendía esas cosas eran difíciles de poner, además que me percate de algo más su cabello lo tenía corto , estaba por debajo del cuello a unos pocos centímetros de los hombros

-Kuranosuke- decía sorprendida

- ¿Qué sucede?- me miraba sorprendida

-tu cabello esta corto- respondí sin pensarlo-¿Cuándo te lo cortaste? –le apuntaba con el dedo

-en primer lugar es de mala educación apuntar a la gente- se empezó a reír- en segundo no me lo corte este es mi verdadero cabello, uso pelucas – me sonríe amable a lo que me sonroje , existía tan bella mujer en el mundo , solo pensaba en eso mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro para dejar de pensar en ello .

-¿Qué te pasa? Seguía riéndose la rubia- ese sonrojo me recuerda a cosas pervertidas- sonrió maliciosamente

A lo que negué con la cabeza-nada importante solo recordé algo gracioso- mentí para salir de tal situación.

Fuimos a donde teníamos que ir para las nuevas órdenes y según el organizador había decidido una semana de descanso antes de las batallas para que cada integrante del equipo se conociera mejor , tuviera más oportunidad de entrenar y convivir ya que debíamos dividirnos las actividades de la casa.

-bueno, ¿Cómo nos organizaremos?-pegunte entusiasmada

-yo no sé hacer nada- se miraba el sufrimiento en la cara de Rosa

-yo solo lavaba los trastes en mi casa - respondió seria Jaky

-a mí ni me miren, yo vengo de una familia adinerada todo lo hacían por mí - se limaba las uñas Kuranosuke

-que mal-suspire- creo que soy la única que ayudaba en casa- suspire profundamente- bueno hare una lista para que sepan lo que harán – dije aliviada, mientras hacia la lista

Todos parecían estar descansando , mientras yo hacía dicha lista de los deberes , Rosa se había recostado con una mini laptop y a lado su prima ,parecían entretenidas viendo , mientras Kuranosuke parecía curioso de lo que miraban aquella chicas .

-¿Qué ven?-preguntaba desconcertada

-anime- respondió Jaky sin mirarle

-¿puedo verlo con ustedes?- parecía interesada

-claro, si no te pones a lado mío- parecía que no se llevaba bien Jaky con ella

- claro – sonrió , se sentó a lado de Rosa, mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco y Jaky al ver dicha sonrisa también, parecía el mismo efecto que a mí y no entendía él porque

-es yaoi ¿verdad?- pregunto algo desconcertada parecía que no era su género favorito aunque yo misma me preguntaba que era yaoi

-sí, algún problema niña plástica- respondió Jaky

-respeto lo que cada quien desee mientras no haga daño a nadie, pero esto es muy hard para mi gusto- parecía no inmutarse

-pues lo escogió Jaky- apenas se escuchaba la voz de Rosa

-espera no lo digas tan así tu solo me preguntaste si quería ver yaoi hard, yo no sabía que era, por eso respondí que si- e notaba los nervios en la chica

-bueno cada quien sus gusto, no tiene nada de malo – se paró de la cama- prefiero el yuri por más hard que sea - estiro sus brazos - bueno iré a leer algo - se fue a su cama a prender su laptop.

Al terminar mi lista ,tenía curiosidad de lo que miraban , así que me acerque a aquellas chicas , mirando lo inevitable- así que esto es yaoi hard- grite extrañada , eran dos chicos en versión anime teniendo sexo explicito

-si lo es-respondió Jaky-solo que no sabía que era hard y lo pusimos a ver- parecía estar nerviosa- enserio no sabíamos ¿verdad Rosa? – su cara estaba completamente roja

-así es, pero tiene buena trama, por eso lo vemos – tartamudeaba – ¿no es así Jaky?- reía nerviosamente

-sí, es muy romántico - seguía mirando la pantalla

Me pare y me fui a mi cama un poco traumada pues aquellas escenas eran muy fuertes para mí. – bueno termine la lista- dije al momento en que me tranquilice , mientras todos ponían la atención debida- bueno Rosa te encargaras de los alimento , el mandado y cocinar Jaky te encargaras de los trastes , y aspirar el cuarto, Kuranosuke te encargaras de la limpieza de las mesas y tender las camas , el resto es mío-suspire cansada , ya que me había tocado lo más pesado a mí , me recosté en mi cama , mañana empezaríamos hacer todo lo estipulado.

Al día siguiente levante a todos a las 10 am era una hora considerable, sabiendo lo flojos que eran. Rosa a muy duras penas se levantó, fue la primera en arreglarse para irse de compras, regreso como era lo estipulado mientras Kuranosuke tendía las camas. al llegar Rosa como era de esperarse debía hacer el desayuno , se miraba indecisa como si no supiera usar una estufa, pensé en ayudarle , pero ella solo dijo-yo puedo sola- y sonrió ,para después de un momento se escuchara una explosión en la cocina ,toda a cocina estaba llena de un humo negro y la estufa ya no servía.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunte asustada

-esto- se rascaba la nuca- no sabía cómo prenderla- jugaba con sus dedos – y al prenderla- le salían lagrimas – exploto – empezó a llorar

Como un rayo llego Jaky a limpiar el desastre y Kuranosuke a consolarla, mientras yo tuve que ir a explicar lo sucedido al jefe de departamento para reponer la estufa. Al llegar estaba todo limpio y efectivamente la estufa no servía, así que la cambiaron y al ver que ella volvería a cocinar la detuve- lo hago yo mejor- sonreí. Parecía que todo sería difícil pero al final desayunamos hasta las 4 pm y nos reíamos de lo sucedido, además que el demás aseo lo dejaríamos para mañana ya que no quedaba tiempo y debíamos entrenar.

Al día siguiente todo era normal , Rosa salió a comprar el alimento del día, lo único que le tocaba y Jaky parecía no entenderle a la aspiradora , al acercarme a ayudarla paso lo inevitable , lleno todo el cuarto de polvo y averió la aspiradora, fui por otra , pero ella dijo- mejor uso la escoba no la vaya a descomponer- y así se puso a limpiar de mejor manera , Kuranosuke por su parte estaba limpiando las mesa , habíamos dejado muchos trastes por todo el lugar , aquella chica rubia por sus altos tacones no pudo tener buen equilibrio y se calló con todo y trastes , gracias a que los trastes eran de plástico no se rompió ninguno , otro día más problemático .

Los días pasaban con gran empeño , todos nos habíamos esforzado y hasta Rosa había aprendido a cocinar ya que yo le enseñe , todo parecía estar en armonía y cada entrenamiento era excitante ver como Rosa y Jaky luchaban eran muy buenas , inclusive daba miedo pero si Jaky se lastimaba o alguno de nosotros tres ella venía a curarnos amablemente y no solamente nosotros , cada persona que miraba herida o animal parecía interesarle y curarle , a pesar de ser muy ruda en la lucha era una chica tímida pero cuando estaba con Jaky esa timidez era muy poca a comparación de ella sola ya que si se acercaba alguien y no estaba su prima o se acercaba ella ayudarle solía tartamudear y solía estar siempre mirando hacia abajo, era una chica extremadamente amable en todo sentido se acercaba ayudar y si alguien le hacía daño a ella solo lo dejaba pasar , ya que siempre existe gente insolente que molesta a las personas y solían empujarla en alguna ocasión, pero su rudeza se denotaba cuando hacían daño a un animal o alguna persona indefensa como lo es ella en ocasiones o alguno de nosotros ya que ella decía que nos consideraba amigos a Kuranosuke y a mí ,cuando llegaba a sentirme triste se preocupaba por mí, era una persona muy bondadosa. Jaky por su parte era una chica más ruda que Rosa en todo aspecto inclusive si estaba sola y alguien le hacía algo intentaba regresársela y viendo a los demás participantes que era muy alto al igual que Rosa eran estatura mediana a lo que les hacían burla de vez en cuando y ella solo sonreía y les demostraba que no importaba eso ella podía lograrlo , cuando miraba a alguien triste siempre intentaba alegrarle el día haciéndole reír , inclusive a mí que de momentos me ponía triste y extrañamente a estas 3 chicas no aprecia afectarle como a los demás a lo que me pareció extraño , ella me alegraba el día , era una persona muy feliz . Kuranosuke era una chica muy cariñosa cuando no le hacían mala cara, sus sensualidad atraía tanto a hombres como a mujeres, pues ella era una chica extremadamente hermosa, cuando me sentía triste ella siempre me daba un abrazo, ella era una persona muy amorosa. Cada una de ellas me daba ganas de seguir adelante, eran mi ejemplo a seguir ya que eran personas excepcionales.

El día deseado había llegado, nos habíamos preparara do bien todo este tiempo, esforzándonos día a día por ser más fuertes y tener mejores técnicas , todos teníamos que tener nuestros trajes de batalla , el de rosa era uno negro con encajes blancos, una falda de estoperoles y una blusa pegada al cuerpo sin mangas de color blanco con negro , unas botas negras, llevaba el cabello suelto, daba una expresión tierna y ruda a la vez, Jaky llevaba un short corto negro, una blusa sin mangas pegada al cuerpo de color negro con amarillo y unas botas negras, llevaba el cabello suelto .daba una expresión ruda y energética , Kuranosuke llevaba un pantalón ajustado de cuero negro , botas negras y una blusa de manga larga pegada al cuerpo de color rojo , así como su cabello agarrado en media coleta, todos le miraban solo a ella pues la expresión que más le quedaba era la sensualidad y rudeza en ello y yo solo llevaba una blusa que me había prestado sol era de manga corta pegado al cuerpo con varios colores combinado con el negro un pantalón normal negro y unos botines del mismo color y mi cabello suelto, los nervios me carcomían en la ceremonia.

-es momento de comenzar las batallas- decía el presentador con entusiasmo mientras levantaba sus manos y todos estaban alineados en sus equipos.


	3. capitulo 2

Unas campanas melódicas empezaron. Casi dejo salir una sonrisa. Casi. Fuimos llamados a pelear en el bosque. Nuestro primer contrincante fue el equipo de la chica con afro, el chico árabe,

Y dos chicos más los cuales no recordaba. De repente la chica con afro estaba frente a mí, todo paso en un segundo, arrojo una patada de lado hacia mi cabeza, pero ya la veía venir y la esquive

A tiempo. Tire un puno contra su abdomen, el cual logro esquivar una fracción de segundo muy tarde y logre golpear su hígado. Soltó una bocanada de aire, pero diapiro otra patada hacia mi estómago,

Pero brinque en una marometa para atrás y su pie se encontró con aire en vez de mi estómago. Luego salto sorprendentemente alto y me atrapo cuando intente esquivar. Estaba sobre mí al siguiente segundo,

Yo boca arriba, deteniéndome en una llave dolorosa para mi torso, y por unos momentos no sabía cómo salirme de esta. Pero luego vi cuando su mano se disparaba en un golpe letal hacia mi garganta y mi siguiente reacción fue

Inclinar mi cabeza hacia enfrente lo suficiente para que se golpe callera en mi cráneo en vez de mi garganta. Sentí un mareo instantáneo, pero era una ventaja, pues pensó que le daría tiempo de planear su siguiente golpe, pero yo no lo iba a permitir.

Use mi cabeza o través y le di un golpe con toda mi fuerza que aterrizo en su pecho. Su shock duro 3 segundos, lo suficiente para escabullirme de su llave y darle una patada letal en el estómago, y así cayó al piso. Sus 10 segundos para ponerse de pie pasaron y sonó el timbre de su aparato que la descalificaba. Una menos. Luego registre a mi equipo que no había visto en todo este tiempo. Rosa peleaba con el tipo árabe, sus puños apenas visibles con rapidez disparada hacia ella. Rosa los esquivaba, casi todos. Pero ella también daba sus golpes cuando tenía chanza, pero fue cuando el puno del chico abrió su labio y ella abrió los ojos demasiado probando su sangre. Entonces puso más empeño y me sorprendió vio cómo se arrojó encima de él, sus piernas en rueda adonde en él y su codo se disparó al lado de su cabeza, justo en la cien. El callo, con ella todavía sobre él. Este parecía sufrir, y se enfureció. Entonces la tiro hacia un árbol detrás de ellos, y se dirigió a ella para disparar sus letales puños a las cienes de la cabeza de rosa como venganza. Pero Rosa no pareció predecirlo y de un salto se escabullo por el árbol legando hacia arriba como un gato, y evitando que el árabe le aplastara la cabeza. Los puños del árabe chocaron con el tronco del árbol, y soltó una maldición. Trato de subir por el árbol, pero se podía ver que no tenía tanta habilidad para eso como Rosa. Ella bajo, cayendo detrás del enroscándose por detrás en el de nuevo, asfixiando su cuello, logro bajarlo hacia el piso, el arrojaba puños en todas direcciones tratando de alcanzar el rostro de rosa, pero ella logro sostenerlo allí por los 10 segundos. Sonó su timbre. Todo esto había pasado en 15 segundos, ella me miro y agito la cabeza una vez hacia mí indicando "uno menos." Voltee mi cabeza para ver a Jaky que peleaba con uno de los tipos desconocidos, me preocupe al ver que este la sostenía asfixiándola como Rosa sostenía a su contrincante. Pero mi preocupación solo duro 2 segundos, cuando ella metió su pie detrás del suyo logrando tirarlo sobre su espalda, y ella todavía de espalda sobre él, pues el aún tenía sus brazos enredados en su cuello. Luego ella subió sus caderas para agarrar un vuelo y disparo su trasero hacia su estómago con una fuerza brutal, sacándole todo el aire. Se veía algo gracioso, y algo inapropiado también, pero fue una movida ágil ya que no tenía muchas opciones. Aprovecho el momento y se salió de su agarre, pero el tipo sin aire arrojo su pie para tumbarla, y cuando se disparó con furia hacia ella para darle un codazo en el pecho, Jaky lo esquivo agachándose y enrosco sus manos en su cintura tirándolo sobre su hombro y se dejó caer para atrás, estrellando la cabeza del tipo hacia el piso, y dejándolo inconsciente. Jaky soltó un sonido de triunfo. Era obvio; uno menos. Las tres nos volteamos al oír un grito ahogado del chico que Kuranosuke tenía de las piernas. El luchaba por salirse de su agarre, pero ella lo tenía de pansa en el piso, sus piernas dobladas de una manera que no se miraba posible sobre su cabeza. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía. De repente se ello un "crack," y su grito se ahogó por completo, le había fracturado la espalda parecía. Soltó sus piernas con una sonrisa complacida, y estas cayeron al piso como si fueran de trapo. El tipo trataba de pararse, mirándola con furia, y terror. Pero Kuranosuke solo le sonreía cruzada de brazos, parecía que ella sabía que no podría pararse después de lo que le hizo. Sus 10 segundos pasaron, y sonó una campana como de cuento de hadas en nuestros aparatos indicando nuestro triunfo. Kuranosuke se unió con nosotras, nuestras expresiones debieron permanecer igual, porque ella nos miró con ojos inocentes diciendo:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Les comió la lengua el gato?- Sonrió otra vez y vi por la orilla de mi ojo como Rosa se sonrojo, como si el brutal ataque que Kuranosuke acababa de hacer le inspirara. Demasiado.

-Bueno ya ganamos, hay que salir de aquí.-Dijo Jaky soltando el aire que había contenido.

-Vámonos.-Concorde, y di una última mirada a al contrincante de Kuranosuke todavía batallando para ponerse de pie, al chico que Jaky había dejado inconsciente apenas abriendo los ojos con expresión dolorosa y confundida, y bueno la chica con afro y el tipo árabe ya no estaban en el campo de batalla.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo,- dijo Jaky al ver mi inspección detenida.-Vallamos a descansar nuestras heridas.-Dijo sobándose el cuello que le había quedado muy rojo por el agarre de su contrincante, y al mismo tiempo mirando al labio de Rosa todavía sangrando, y a mí con mi mano presionando mi estómago que sentía el moretón cerca de mis costillas que me había dado la chica con afro.

-¿Cuáles heridas?-Dijo Kuranosuke sonriendo como una chica inocente. Y notamos que no tenía ni un rasguño, solo una rotura en su ropa. Jaky dejo salir una medio maldición de cómo era presumida, y Rosa solo sonrió. Salimos del campo de batalla y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro dormitorio.

Al salir de los elevadores, me encontré de nuevo con la persona que me intimido el otro día. En seguida puso su mirada sobre mí. Mi corazón se aceleró. Deben ser los nervios, me dije. Jaky se metió con Rosa al cuarto, y Kuranosuke le arrojo una sonrisa coqueta a Iván. Este la miro con una expresión vacía, y se volvió a mí. La sonrisa de Kuranosuke se desvaneció. Esto me sorprendía tanto como a ella; nadie le rechazaba un intento de coqueteo. Agito los hombros en una expresión de "él se lo pierde" y entro al cuarto dejando cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Luego me pregunte porque seguía allí parada en vez de meterme corriendo al cuarto para alejarme de Iván. Así que salí de mi posición paralizada y me gire para irme, pero él puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Deje salir un respiro de sorpresa y me escabullí de su agarre rápidamente mirándolo. El dejo caer su brazo.

-Así que no te gusta que te toquen.-Dijo con un tono que no comprendía.-Soy Iván.-Dijo presentándose.

-Lo se.-Salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, y me sonroje con los nervios de punta. El alzo una ceja. Sus dos ojos estaban ahora visibles, su pelo algo hacia al lado permitiendo ver su otro ojo, y ahora sin nada en la cara podía ver su rostro completo. Era muy atractivo.

-A si, supongo que memorizaste mi nombre de la pantalla.-Sonrió en una forma burlesca. Y mi pecho me dolía algo, como si se me fuera a salir el corazón. ¿Qué me pasaba? yo no me fijaba en estas cosas en chicos antes... Deben ser los golpes que me dieron...

-Sí, bueno, me voy...-Logre decir.

-Espera.-Me detuve, la sangre dejando mi rostro. Por un segundo sentí temor al ver sus ojos más obscuros que la tinta negra. Y el recuerdo enterrado en mi mente salió a la superficie, dejándome petrificada y recordándome porque me intimidaba este chico, o lo que fuera...-Eva, solo quiero conocerte más, vamos, charlemos un rato.-No me moví de mi lugar, mi mano estaba paralizada en la maneja de la puerta, lista para abrirla. Pero no podía.- ¿Hay algo que te incomode sobre mí?-Pregunto desafiante, como si supiera el miedo que me provocaba.

-No.-Conteste con la voz algo quebrada. ¡Demonios! ¿Podría ser más obvia?

-Yo creo que sí. Pero si no quieres decírmelo, no importa, Eva.-Se acercó hacia mí, y deje de respirar abriendo más los ojos. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de mi forma paralizada, con su boca a un milímetro de mi oreja.-Puedo olerlo en ti.-Continuaba sin respirar y sin moverme, percatándome de que si no ingería aire pronto, podría ser dañino.-Tu miedo. Y sé que sabes sobre mí, algo debes de saber para temerme así. -Dijo, y enseguida se alejó de mí. Y sostuvo sus ojos sobre mí. Y al ver lo siguiente, casi me desmayo, abrió la puerta del cuarto de al lado del mío, y la cerro detrás de él. Su cuarto estaba en seguida de mí. Me lo encontraría otra vez. Vi manchas negras en las orillas de mi visión, y de un golpe, ingerí el aire que me faltaba por fin. No dejes que esto te afecte. No estas segura de sí es uno de ellos... Tal vez solo quiere intimidarte... ¿Pero cómo podría saber el de ellos?... Agite mi cabeza tratando de esfumar mis pensamientos, y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Salte.

-Y tu ¿porque no te metes?-Dijo Jaky con su mirada estudiándome.

-¿Estas bien Eva?-Dijo Rosa, que ahora tenía un parche en su labio roto.

-Si...err...perdón, voy al baño.-Atravesé el cuarto rápidamente notando como Kuranosuke acostada en su cama mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro. La ignore, y me metí al baño cerrando detrás de mí. ¡Concéntrate! Me dije. No pienses más en Iván, no viniste aquí a eso. Y era verdad, no vine aquí a temerle a nadie ni a ser intimidada. Vine a dar lo mejor de mí. Nuestra primera batalla del día había pasado. Y nos esperaban 4 más.

Al día siguiente, me despertó Rosa. Era la única despierta al parecer. Mire la hora y comprobé mis sospechas.

-¿Qué pasa? Son las 6 de la mañana Rosa...-Dije tallándome un ojo.

-Es lo que le dije yo, pero no dejara de insistir hasta que nos levantemos Eva.-Dijo Jaky con voz soñolienta y los ojos aun cerrados.

-Las peleas empiezan hasta medio día, Rosa. ¿Porque no vuelves a dormir?-Dije tratando de convencerla.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo... siempre me despierto a esta hora, y ustedes son mi equipo, Así que ¡levántense!-Dijo jalándonos las cobijas a mí y a Jaky.

-Y porque no estas enfadando también a Kuranosuke? Esta ahí dormidita sin que la despiertes despiadadamente como a nosotras.-Dijo Jaky con voz irritada con los ojos apenas abiertos.

-Es que... No puedo ¡está bien! Se ve tan tierna dormida, tan hermosa, con una expresión de paz pura, no quiero arruinar eso.-Dijo mirando a Kuranosuke dormida como una muñeca inmóvil en su cama.

-Ag ¡Por favor!, dejemos el Yuri para otra ocasión.-Dijo Jaky, una expresión que no entendí para nada.

-Bueno ya me desamarre con todo esto, así que está bien Rosa, ya me levante.-Dije finalmente, y me dirigí hacia el baño oyendo unas ultimas quejas de Jaky. Después de un baño, salí a comer el desayuno que pedimos con Jaky y Rosa, y cuando terminamos Kuranosuke apenas se despertaba.

-Ah, buenos días chicas.-Dijo Kuranosuke con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de muñeca, y podría jurar que oí como le robo el aliento a Rosa.- ¿Hay comieron sin mí?-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Ya vez, muñeca, nosotros si madrugamos. Ahora te toca comer desayuno recalentado.-Dijo Jaky sonriéndole. Kuranosuke le respondió con una sonrisa que más bien se veía diabólica, pero a la vez perfecta.

-Ya va a ser hora de bajar.-Dije rompiendo el silencio.-Me voy a cambiar.-Me puse uno de los trajes de pelea, y Rosa y Jaky ya estaban listas también. Esperábamos a Kuranosuke que apenas terminaba de comer.

-Ya apúrate Kuranosuke, vamos a llegar tarde ¡no manches!-Dijo Jaky tirando sus brazos al aire indicando que perdía la paciencia. Kuranosuke la miro con desprecio.

-¿Por qué no en lo que termino y me cambio para pelear te arreglas un poquito la imagen Jaky? Te caería muy bien, ya sabes, no quieres parecer por completo una machorra allá afuera o ¿sí?-A eso me quede boquiabierta. Mire la expresión de Jaky preocupada por lo que ya esperaba. Y entonces Rosa actuó con rapidez.

-¡Hay pinche zorra! Vas a ver quién va a necesitar una muy buena arreglada después de que te ponga las manos enzima!-Jaky luchaba con rabia por arrojarse sobre Kuranosuke, pero Rosa ya la sostenía de la cintura, abrazándola para impedir que alcanzara a Kuranosuke, quien seguía sentada en su silla, mirándola con una expresión burlona.

-Hay ya termine de comer. Me voy a arreglar, así no tendré que presenciar tal escandalo callejero.-Se fue hacia el armario, caminando con toda gracia.

-Agr! Rosa, ya suéltame ¡No la aguanto!-Rosa la solito, y Jaky aun tenia los puños apretados.- ¿Porque me detuviste? Ni si quiera le había hecho nada malo, solo le dije que se superara porque de verdad se nos hará tarde, y mira con lo que me sale la piruja-La cara de Jaky era ahora del color de un tomate. No pude evitarlo, y se me escapo una risita, pero al parecer no la oyeron.

-Es que no quería que se pelearan, si se agarraban del chongo, podrían lastimarse y podría afectar su desempeño a la hora de la batalla.-Dijo Rosa defendiéndose, con una expresión que le rogaba a Jaky que comprendiera.

-Ah! Listo chicas. ¿Cómo me veo?-Dijo Kuranosuke, ya arreglada. Hipnotizada, Rosa abrió la boca para complementarla pero Jaky la corto.

-Bueno ¡ya vámonos! No queremos que nos descalifiquen o ¿sí?-Kuranosuke giro los ojos, y yo respondí siendo la primera en caminar hacia la puerta. Jaky salió en seguida de mí, y Rosa caminaba al lado de Kuranosuke, quien parecía que estaba caminando en una pasarela de modelaje. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entramos. Baya equipo que tengo, pensé. Aunque son muy peculiares e intensas, son buenas chicas, y me eh encariñado con ellas. De hecho, me gusta este equipo, y sé que será más fácil pelear con ellas a mi lado.

Esta vez nos llamaron a pelear a un lago. No mi mejor opción, pues no había tenido mucha experiencia nadando. Más bien ninguna. Pero aquí estábamos. Solo tenía que mantenerme lejos del puente que llevaba hacia el agua. Nuestros equipo contrincante consistía de gente cuyos rostros no recordaba. Eran tres chicas y un chico. Una de ellas tenía un aspecto aterrador, de cabello negro con franjas moradas. Nos miraba con rabia a cada una de nosotras. Pero al parecer, fui a la única que logro intimidar, pues Kuranosuke la miraba con la cabeza en alto, y Rosa y Jaky ni siquiera se limitaban a verla. Otra chica de pelo dorado con un estilo parecido al de Kuranosuke nos inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza también. Parecía estudiar cada movimiento que hacíamos aun cuando la pela no había empezado todavía. La última chica, que parecía albina, con rizos castaños, simplemente se estiraba, como si fuera a ir a correr, con una serenidad en el rostro que me provocaba curiosidad. Por último, el chico con moja negra y franjas amarillas solo se dedicaba a inspeccionar el lugar, parecía tener unos cuantos planes de estrategia ya. Eso me puso más alerta, e hice lo mismo que él. Después de todo, el lugar solo tenía un puente de madera sobre el lago, y tierra sobre la que nos parábamos ahora. Eso era todo. La campana sonó. La chica con franjas moradas en el pelo se arrojó sobre Jaky, y esta aprovecho su vuelo para tomarla por los brazos y tirarla por arriba de ella. La chica de pelo dorado dio un brinco y atrapo a Rosa tumbándola sobre la tierra. Esta le encajo las uñas en sus brazos desnudos, y la chica solito un chillido. Luego le tiro una patada de lado en su mejilla volteándole la cara brutalmente. Victoriosamente, Rosa se puso de pie de un pequeño salto, y se puso en guardia con una media sonrisa. El chico de moja se disparó hacia Kuranosuke y la arrastro hacia el lago rodando sobre ella. Al mismo tiempo la chica albina corrió hacia mí como si estuviera bailando, y tomo mi brazo antes de que pudiera parpadear, volteándome y haciéndome caer en la tierra sobre mi espalda, cosa que me saco el aire instantáneamente. Cuando me iba a dar una patada en mis costillas, me alce esquivando su pie, pero me dio en la espalda. Ignore mi dolor y me puse de pie para patear en medio de sus piernas y tumbarla. Solo que no lo hizo, salto, muy alto, y en su vuelo me arrojo una patada en la cara, pero la esquive, y espere a que aterrizara para arrojarle un puño cargado con toda mi energía hacia su estómago. Esta saco una bocanada de aire, pero se repuso de inmediato. Entonces cuando me arrojo un puño en la cara, alcanzo a golpearme la quijada, pero de inmediato atrape su muñeca con mi mano. El voltio torciéndole el brazo detrás de su espalda con toda fuerza, pero en vez de romperle el brazo, patee sus piernas en la parte de abajo, haciéndola caer de rodillas en el piso. Los 10 segundos pasaron. Ella se repuso lentamente, arrojándome una mirada de desprecio, y se fue. Rosa ya había acabado a la chica de pelo dorado, tenía varios rasguños frescos en su atractiva cara. Solo vi cuando se marchaba. Jaky seguía peleando con la chica de pelo obscuro con franjas moradas. Esta le arrojaba puñetazos y patadas a Jaky, la cual lograba esquivar la mayoría. En una de esas, Jaky le arrojo una patada en la cabeza, y esta se tambaleo, pero logro mantenerse de pie. Jaky aprovecho y fue detrás de ella, metió sus brazos éntrelos suyos, y enroscando sus piernas en su cintura, manteniéndola en llave y en el piso. La chica soltaba rugidos de rabia y se sacudía, pero sus 10 segundos pasaron. Jaky se alejó de ella escupiendo un poco de sangre en la tierra. La chica mantenía su mirada en la suya con odio chorreando fuera de sus ojos, y se marchó. Kuranosuke ya había vencido al chico, lo arrastraba de la moja, y este estaba inconsciente.

-Ah, parece que ya se desmayó.-Kuranosuke dijo soltándolo. Ni siquiera quería saber que le hizo.

-¡Qué bien! Ganamos otra vez-Dijo Rosa ignorando al chico inconsciente, porque Kuranosuke le sonreía asintiendo una vez.

-¿Parece que nos tocó más difícil esta vez verdad?-Me dijo Jaky.

-Si... estos chicos son muy fuertes. Pero lo logramos.-Suspire y le dirijo a Jaky una media sonrisa.

-Sí. Ganamos. Porque somos mejor que ellos.-Sonrió Jaky, orgullosa. Tenía razón, y me animaba, por más fuertes y agiles que nuestros contrincantes hagan demostrado ser, y por más que me intimidaran, aun así lográbamos vencerlos.

Fuimos a nuestra habitación, esta vez me metí rápido con las demás, no mirando atrás y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me senté de piernas cruzadas en mi cama y espere mi turno para bañarme con Rosa y Jaky, pues claro, Kuranosuke ya se nos había adelantado.

-Ah, bueno esto está muy curada y todo, excepto por los muchos moretes que acosan mi cuerpo.-Dijo Jaky dejándose caer en su cama, la cual estaba al lado de la mía. Rosa dejo salir una carcajada, dejándose caer a lado de Jaky, y esta empezó a reírse también. Entonces no pude evitar reírme con ellas. Sus risas eran contagiosas.-Eva ¡Te estas riendo! Nunca te había oído hacerlo.-La mire con sorpresa. Es cierto, no recordaba la última vez que había reído así, la mayor parte del tiempo suprimía mis emociones, y lo que causaba mi risa era parte de eso. Pero esta vez me sentía bien, no era yo quien corría peligro de poner emoción en Jaky y Rosa, si no que ellas fueron quienes me contagiaron su felicidad. Y entonces sentí por primera vez que eran mis amigas.

-Sí, casi no lo hago, pero con ustedes se me está haciendo imposible resistirme. Son únicas.-Les dije aun con la sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Sí, con esta es difícil no reírse.-Dijo Rosa mirando a Jaky, y esta le dio una palmadita en los pechos sin mirar.- ¡Aw!-Chillo Rosa.

-Hay perdón no me di cuenta... con razón se sentí aguadito.-Rosa se sobaba los pechos y esta vez las tres soltamos las carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

-Listo. Limpia y rehabilitada.-Dijo Kuranosuke, quien salió del baño ya cambiada en unos pijamas rosas. Su pelo mojado caía por sus hombros. Sus ojos brillaban de un color violeta, lo cual no había notado antes.

-Hay, Kuranosuke, tus ojos son tan bellos, desearía tener ese color.-Dijo Rosa, quien ya estaba sentada en su cama, y miraba a Kuranosuke con un brillo en los ojos.

-Gracias, Rosa. Yo desearía tener tu hermosa ternura.-Le guiño el ojo, y Rosa se sonrojo.

-Bueno ya que nadie se mueve, voy a ser la siguiente en bañarme. -Hay se ven-Dijo Jaky y se disparó hacia el baño.

-Hay que es ese olor...-Dijo Kuranosuke arrugando la nariz. Luego Rosa olfateo también buscando de lo que Kuranosuke hablaba. Después de unos segundos, también arrugo la nariz.

-Si es cierto... Creo que es la basura.-Dijo Rosa mirando al bote de basura cerca de nuestra pequeña sema-cocina.-Sera mejor sacarla.-Rosa se puso de pie, y se detuvo un instante, inclinándose un poco y poniendo su mano sobre su pequeña cintura.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunte.

-Sí, es solo que con la que pelee me dio un buen golpe en la cintura. Pero nada grave, para mañana ya se me habrá pasado.

-Mejor siéntate, cuando salga Jaky de bañarse, sigues tú, y después te pones hielo.-Le dije dirigiéndola de vuelta hacia su cama.

-Sí, ya tenía planeado hacer eso de hecho, solo que no sabía si teníamos hielo.-En seguida me dirigí a el congelador sobre nuestro refrigerador para revisar.

-Ah, no tenemos. Debemos conseguir un poco.- Mire a Kuranosuke.

-Ah no me mires a mí, me acabo de bañar y no me quiero resfriar. Mejor me quedo aquí con Rosa, ¿y a que vas a buscar hielo también tira la basura no?-Suspire, y asentí resignada.

-Bueno, ahorita regreso.- Dije saliendo de la habitación.

Tire la basura en el contenedor que estaba en un cuarto de metal cerca del cuarto del conserje. Me subí al elevador y baje hasta el primer piso. Fui a la cafetería y me dieron una bolsa de hielo grande. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en mi piso, No pude evitar que la bolsa se me callera al piso.

-Hola, Eva. ¿Qué te pasa? Te vez algo asustada.-Dijo Iván indicando la bolsa de hielo estrellada en el piso del elevador. Me miraba con sus ojos obscuros penetrándome, y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Entonces recogí la bolsa de hielo de inmediato. No iba a dejar que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me intimidaba, no le daría esa ventaja sobre mí.

-Con permiso.-Dije, ya que cubría la salida del elevador.

-No me has contestado mi pregunta.-Dijo, no moviéndose ni siquiera un centímetro. Le llegaba como al pecho, estaba muy cercas de él. ¡Deja de fijarte en su físico! Pensé, regañándome internamente.

-No tengo tiempo para contestar tus preguntas, me tengo que ir, así que, por favor, apártate de mi camino.-Dije, orgullosa de que mi voz sonó más segura de lo que me sentía. Sin embargo él no se movió. Solo me seguía mirando. Bueno si eso quieres, pensé. Le di un empujón con mi hombro con la intención de salir, pero solo rebote, y la bolsa de hielo se me resbalo de las manos otra vez, cayendo al piso. ¡Qué demonios! pensé, era como si fuera de piedra.

-No deberías de atacar a las personas si no estás en el campo de batalla, Eva.-Dijo con una voz tan serena, y luego vi que su media sonrisa había crecido ante mi patético intento de quitarlo de mi camino. Entonces me enfurecí.

-Solo fue un empujón, y fue porque no tuve opción porque aún no te quitas de mi camino.-Dije entre dientes rejuntando la bolsa de hielo con furia. Luego sentí una pequeña punzada en la palma de mi mano. Genial, pensé. El pequeño alambre que amarraba la bolsa de hielo me había cortado. Otra razón para que se burle de mí, pensé.- ¿Puedes moverte ya?-Dije impaciente. Y me sorprendí al ver que su cara estaba seria.

-Déjame ver.-Dijo con la voz seca.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte confusa.

-Lo que te hiciste en la mano.-Dijo tomando mi muñeca, inspeccionando mi cortada. Me sorprendí al ver que era algo grande.

-Suéltame.-Dije sacudiendo mi mano de él, pero no logre soltarme de su agarre. ¿Qué le importaba a él si me corte? ¿Me quería humillar más? pensé.

-Deberías tener más cuidado.-Dijo, con una expresión que me dio escalofríos, su rostro duro, como una roca. Pero podía ver algo más en sus negros ojos, parecía... ¿preocupación? No podía ser. Fruncí el ceño, y al final me soltó.-Deberías tratar eso. Luego podremos hablar. Adiós, Eva.-Se apartó del elevador dándome el paso. Aleje mi mirada de él, perpleja de lo que había pasado, y me fui hacia mi habitación sin mirar atrás.

-¡Vaya hasta que llegas!-Dijo Kuranosuke quien le cepillaba el pelo a Rosa en su cama.-Rosa ya salió de bañarse hace rato, llevamos tiempo esperando ese hielo.-Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué te paso?-Me pregunto Jaky, quien estaba recostada ya en su cama. Me di cuenta de que se refería a mi muy visible cortada.

-Ah, no es nada. Se me resbalo la bolsa de hielo, y al juntarla me corte con el alambre que la amarraba.- Explique.

-En el cajón de en medio hay un botiquín, y ahí hay curitas, Eva.-Dijo Rosa de inmediato.

-Gracias. Ahorita tomare uno.-Le dije sonriendo.-Toma. Le di el hielo a Kuranosuke.

-Bueno al menos lograste quebrar el hielo.-Dijo ella, abriéndolo.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-Me pregunto Jaky, estudiando mi rostro. Nunca solía compartir mis problemas, ni si quiera con Sol o Zero, no le veía propósito.

-Sí, estoy bien, me voy a bañar.-Y me fui al baño.

Me despertó el sonido de Jaky quejándose. Rosa ya estaba levantada, sacudiendo a Jaky. Kuranosuke aún estaba dormida. Mire el reloj. Si, seis de la mañana en punto, aquí vamos, pensé. Me levante, y Rosa me sonrió.

-¡Eva-chan! Te despertaste.-Dijo complacida. ¿Me llamo ''chan?'' pensé.- ¡Jaky Ya vez! ya se levantó ella también. Te toca-Le jalo la cobija.

-¡Ah, Bueno ya, Esta bien! Ya estoy levantada.-Dijo Jaky caminando con los ojos cerrados hacia el baño.

-¿Si te pusiste el curita en tu mano?-Me pregunto Rosa.

-Sí, ya se siente como nueva.-Dije mostrándole mi palma con el curita.- ¿Y cómo amaneció el moretón de tu cintura?-Le pregunte.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias por lo del hielo.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada.-Eso quería creer. No quería pensar más en lo que ocurrió.-Bueno, me voy a estirar un poco para calentar.-Dije decidida a enfocarme en la competencia.

Esta vez fuimos llamados a pelear en un cuarto que parecía de gimnasia, con tubos ligeramente acolchonados por todas partes. Nuestros contrincantes se formaban de un chico moreno con una cola de caballo negro, otro chico blanco y rubio, una chica de pelo rapado de un lado y del otro un fleco verde que caía sobre su cara, y la última chica estaba de espaldas. Luego se volteó, poniendo sus ojos instantáneamente sobre mí. Me di cuenta de que era la chica de porcelana asiática, la que era de mi misma edad. Si era ella, era imposible confundirla, con su pelotita de pelo y su copete perfecto, y un quimono negro y brilloso que resaltaba su apariencia intimidante. Me dirigió una media sonrisa, con maldad en los ojos. Inhale profundamente, y deje salir el aire lentamente. Concéntrate, no dejes que te intimide, pensé. Y entonces sonó la campana para empezar la pelea. Sin quitarme la mirada de enzima, la chica dio una marometa hacia mí, y esquive su golpe de palma dirigido al centro de mi pecho. Me agache esquivando su siguiente golpe, y patee hacia sus costillas, pero me esquivo con rapidez. Me tiro un puño que no vi venir al ojo, pero me repuse y logre esquivar su patada hacia mi estómago mientras que veía estrellitas. Es muy rápida... pensé, consiente del dolor aun punzante en mi ojo derecho. De pronto, enrosco su brazo en el mío, y se dio una marometa, volteándome con ella. Excepto que a diferencia de ella que aterrizo en sus dos pies, yo aterrice en una de mis rodillas, para evitar que mi cara se estrellara contra el piso de alfombra dura. Me voltee hacia ella, y tenía una sonrisa, en su rostro impecable. Era lo que necesitaba ver para dejar mi furia salir, yo creo, porque tres segundos después mi pierna se disparó hacia sus pies, y ella callo. En seguida me lance sobre ella, clavando mi rodilla en sus costillas. Ella dejo salir un gruñido, mirándome con furia. Me tomo del cuello con una mano y no sé cómo logro estamparme en el piso, y se montó sobre mí. Con su otra mano me golpeó el ojo malo, abriendo la herida. Bueno, eso sí dolió, pensé. Di un golpe con mi muñeca en su mano que me estaba ahorcando, y le di un cabezazo en su frente. Aw, pobre, se te arruino el copete, pensé, satisfecha al verla mareada por el impacto. Me zafe de ella, y me puse de pie, ella estaba aun poniéndose de pie, cuando le tire un codazo por detrás para que callera, pero logro esquivar la mayor parte mi golpe. Se puso de pie, y brinco en un tubo, columpiándose y arrojándose con vuelo feroz sobre mí. Me encontraba otra vez en el suelo, con ella sobre mí. Me sostenía en una llave bizarra, sus piernas enroscadas en mi cuello, y sostenía mis piernas con sus brazos. Estaba prácticamente sentada en mi pecho, y me costaba trabajo respirar. Lo único que tenía libre eran mis brazos, asique comencé a tirar puños en ambos lados de su cuerpo, queriendo quebrar sus costillas. Esta se mantenía firme, y 3 tres segundos habían pasado. Tenía que hacer algo. Sin pensarlo, y con gran dificultad, jale la parte de su espalda de su kimono, y lo jale, haciendo que se inclinara hacia atrás, y alcance su pelotita de cabello. Le di un jalón como si mi intención fuera arrancarle toda la bola de pelo, pero esta solo se soltó, dejando caer su largo pelo libre. Aproveche de su pequeña distracción de furia, la cual hizo que soltara un poco mi pierna izquierda, para traerla hacia mí, logrando patearla en el pecho, impactándola con toda mi fuerza, apartándola de mí. Me puse de pie enseguida, habían pasado 8 segundos. Eso estuvo cercas, pensé. Ignore que no podía moverme tan rápido como antes, ya que mi cuerpo estaba algo entumido, y me lance sobre ella, poniendo mis rodillas sobre sus brazos, e impidiendo que se parara. En seguida sus rodillas se dispararon hacia mí golpeándome en los lados de mi cuerpo, pero no la solté. Solo le di unos fuertes codazos detrás de mí, que aterrizaron en su estómago. Eso sí le dio un shock lo suficientemente fuerte para que pidiera fuerza en sus rodillazos hacia mi cuerpo, y logre aguantar los 10 segundos sobre ella. De inmediato me quite, poniéndome de pie, contenta de que hubiera terminado. Ella se compuso, y me miro como si aun estuviera dispuesta a asesinarme. Pero no podía hacerlo, y ambas lo sabíamos. Aun con su cabello suelto, ya no perfecto, y su kimono arrugado, la chica de porcelana lograba soltar una vibra pesada de rabia que logro darme un escalofrió. Aparto su mirada de mí y comenzó a marcharse. Ya no puede intimidarme más, pensé. Jaky estaba de pie, haciendo presión en su quijada, estaba sangrando. Ya había acabado con el chico moreno, y este se estaba marchando mientras escupía sangre en el piso. Kuranosuke aun peleaba con la chica de fleco verde, la chica estaba colgada de dos tubos tirando patadas hacia el bello rostro de Kuranosuke, pero esta los esquivaba todos. De repente atrapo sus pies, los jalo hacia adentro, cruzándole las piernas como si la exprimiera, y así causando girarle las caderas, y la chica soltó el tubo para caer en el piso. Kuranosuke aún le sostenía los pies, y tan pronto como cayó al piso, la estrello contra un tubo, pegándole en la cara, dejándola inconsciente. Noto que la veía, y me miro con una sonrisa orgullosa. De pronto las tres nos volteamos al oír un gemido. Y yo conocía esa voz. Era Rosa. Me gire alarmada para encontrarla en el piso, el chico rubio estaba sobre ella, diciéndole algo, con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras Rosa se zangoloteaba sin lograr quitárselo de encima. El sostenía sus muñecas contra el piso, y tenía las piernas de Rosa atrapadas de una manera que nunca había visto; atrapaba los muslos de ella con las partes traseras de sus rodillas, sus piernas dobladas, y solo las bolas de sus pies tocaban el piso. Kuranosuke se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarla, pero Jaky ya estaba ahí, y le tiro una patada al rubio por detrás. Este soltó un gruñido, y perdió su agarre en las muñecas de Rosa, y entonces ella le tiro un palmazo en su garganta, y este ahogo un chillido. Al instante, se zafo de las piernas del chico, y aunque ya estaba en el piso, Rosa le arrojo un rasguño con sus uñas en el rostro. El chico soltó otro gruñido ahogado, pues apenas se recuperaba del golpe en la garganta. Luego Rosa puso su pie sobre sus genitales, presionando y el chillaba en el piso.

-Piénsalo otra vez antes de decirme todas esas obscenidades.-Dijo Rosa dando un último pisotón antes de alejarse del cundo los diez segundos pasaron.-Gracias por ayudarme Jaky, mi estúpida cintura se lastimo mientras me puso una llave, y de ahí perdí el control.-Dijo Rosa sobándose la cintura.

-No te preocupes, solo necesitaste un empujoncito cómo pudiste ver.-Le sonrió Jaky.

-Sí, Jaky casi no ayudo, solo fue una patadita, y en seguida ya lo tenías chillando, Rosa.-Dijo Kuranosuke acercándose a ella sonriéndole.-Bien hecho, se lo merecía el depravado.-Dijo Kuranosuke tirando una mirada de desprecio hacia el chico que caminaba inclinado sobándose los genitales.

-Arigato.-Le respondió Rosa con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ya vámonos, que me duele todo.-Dijo Jaky presionando su quijada ensangrentada.

-Sí, tenemos que curar esas heridas, Jaky, Eva...-Miro a Kuranosuke de nuevo buscando heridas.

-Yo estoy bien Rosa.-Dijo Kuranosuke sonriente.-Ya sabes, como siempre.-Y comenzó a caminar fuera del campo de batalla. Y nosotras la seguimos.

La mañana siguiente me levante otra vez a las seis en punto, ya se me hacía costumbre que Rosa nos despertara. Pero al parecer a Jaky no. Y bueno, a Kuranosuke nadie la molestaba. Me levante directo al baño, y me aplique la pomada que Rosa me había recomendado en el ojo hinchado, en el cual había puesto unas pequeñas banditas en la herida abierta. Se veía horrible. Salí para calentar y Jaky apenas se levantaba de la cama.

-Aw, maldita sea, ese wey si me la puso difícil.-Dijo Jaky, tentándose la quijada medio morada que tenía una banda parecida a la de mi ojo.

-No te toques, Lo vas a empeorar, mejor tomate la medicina para el dolor, esta ahí en ese cajón; la que te di a noche.-Dijo Rosa apuntando a un cajón del mueble pequeño frente a nuestras camas.

-¿Y como está tu cintura hoy?-Dijo Jaky mientras tomaba la medicina.

-Pues... Bien creo, no me quejo.-Dijo Rosa.

-Bueno, si eso dices. Pero trata de evitar que te hagan llaves.-Dijo Jaky mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-Si ya se. Voy a calentar contigo Eva.-Dijo Rosa mientras se acostaba a mi lado en el piso, y empezó a hacer abdominales conmigo. Cuando Jaky salió del baño se unió a nosotras y empezó a hacer abdominales con nosotras. Después de un rato paramos, y fuimos a desayunar cereal y fruta. Dos horas después se levantó Kuranosuke.

-Hasta que se levanta la bella durmiente. Faltan menos de tres horas para nuestra batalla final, así que vete apurando.-Le dijo Jaky mientras se cambiaba en su ropa de batalla. Era el mismo atuendo que había usado el día de la ceremonia del primer día. Rosa también se estaba cambiando en su atuendo de ese día, y yo ya estaba cambiada en el atuendo de ese día también; el que me consigue Zero. Kuranosuke ignoro el comentario de Jaky, y observaba a Rosa.

-Que linda, de verdad que nadie imaginaria lo bien que peleas con esa apariencia tan sexy y tierna.-Le comento Kuranosuke a Rosa. Esta se puso del color de un tomate.

-Ah... Hahahaha... Gracias... Tu... Tu también te vez bien en tus atuendos. Quiero decir... tu siempre te vez bien...-Dijo Rosa, y no creía que me lo estaba imaginando, sonaba muy nerviosa. Preciara que le atraía Kuranosuke en más de un sentido. Kuranosuke solo le sonrió y se dirigió al baño. Salió veinte minutos después, ya arreglada y fue a desayunar.

-¡Lista para nuestra última batalla chicas!-Grito Kuranosuke entusiasmada. Lista, pensé, y salimos de la habitación.

Nuestra última batalla tomaba lugar en el área desértica. No había absolutamente ningún objeto que nos pudiera dar ventaja, solo arena, y unos cuantos nopales. Pero me daba igual, yo estaba entrenada para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, no necesitaba apoyo de objetos. Nuestro equipo contrincante consistía de una chica y tres chicos. La chica tenía la cabeza llena de restas rubias, y un gran tatuaje en su cuello del símbolo de OM. Uno de los chicos era de piel obscura, con la cabeza rapada. La otra tenia pelo casi dorado, y piel tostada, y entonces me quede boca abierta. Era Leo. No puede ser, pensé, Leo no puede estar aquí... Lo mire de nuevo, parpadeando una y otra vez, asegurándome de que esto era real. ¿Pero que rayos haces aquí Leo? Pensé.

-¿Estas bien Eva?-Me pregunto Jaky. Al parecer no había notado aun a Leo, al parecer tampoco Rosa.

-Si... No pasa nada.-Dije componiéndome. Pero no del todo. Mire a Leo con una mirada cuestionaste. Si se sabía que nos conocíamos tal vez nos afectaría y nos descalificarían. El solo se limitó a medio sonreírme. Y entonces lo recordé, el había dicho que sin importar las reglas de la competencia, el encontraría la forma de estar aquí para apoyarme cuando lo necesitara. ¿Pero como se te le ocurre que podría necesitar del? Pensé. Entonces recordé que todas las peleas fueron grabadas y transmitidas en vivo por televisión. De seguro que vio como me habría el ojo la chica asiática de porcelana y se preocupó, pensé. Eso fue lo que lo hizo venir. No podía hacer nada, más que pelear supongo. Se dejaría vencer fácilmente por mí como siempre lo ha hecho-Pensé. No quería eso, vine aquí a pelear por mí misma, sin ayuda de nadie. Entonces decidí que no paliaría con Leo. Lo evitaría, y escogería pelear con otro contrincante. Voltee a ver al último de nuestros contrincantes, y decide no haberlo hecho.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Te ves algo pálida.-Dijo Rosa esta vez.

-Sí, si estoy bien, es solo que me duele algo el ojo, es todo. Estoy lista.-Era el... Él era uno de los que paliaría con nosotras en nuestra batalla final. Era Iván. Y no me quitaba sus negros y profundos ojos de enzima. No te dejes intimidar por el... No ahora... No lo mires a los ojos... Pensé. Sonó la campana.

El chico de piel obscura se diapiro contra Rosa, pero ella los esquivo bien. No espero su siguiente ataque, y se le lanzo enroscándose en el. La chica de restas fue contra Kuranosuke, y esta recibió su ataque con toda clase sin un rasguño en ella. Para mi sorpresa, Leo fue contra Jaky, y sin poder ver como respondió Jaky a su patada voladora, Iván estaba sobre mí.

-¿Qué te pasa Eva? ¿Un poco distraída?-Me dijo manteniéndome en llave contra la arena. Mire a sus ojos, tan profundos como los de aquellos hombres... Esa noche... ¡No! ¡Ya van seis segundos! Pensé, y me sacudí hacia a un lado, pateando el lado de su estómago con mi rodilla, y logre ponerme de pie.

Pero él ya estaba de pie también, y me arrojo un manotazo hacia las piernas. Era como si estuviera hecho de piedra, un simple manotazo me cayó como rayo en las piernas, haciéndome caer, levantando arena. Me sonrió, al parecer, él estaba muy consciente de su fuerza sobre mí, demasiado diría yo. No se molestó en detenerme esta vez, solo caminaba en círculos a mi alrededor, y entonces reaccione y me puse de pie de un salto. Me di vuelo con una vuelta en mis pies para tirar una patada de lado hacia su rostro, pero el solo se inclinó hacia atrás esquivando con facilidad. Seguía ahí, parado, sin intentar atacarme, manteniendo sus ojos en los míos. Eso me enfureció. Dispare un puño hacia su estómago, y lo único que pasó, fue un poco de dolor en mi puño. No se movía ni un centímetro. Lo mire perpleja, y el solo se limitó a darme una media sonrisa. Le avente un golpe de palma hacia su garganta, pero el atrapo mi muñeca con rapidez evitándolo, la alzo a lo más alto, y le dio una vuelta, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se volteara, como si estuviéramos bailando, chocando mi espalda contra su cuerpo. ¡Qué demonios hace! Pensé, no pidiendo zafarme de su agarre. Luego intente montarlo sobre mi espalda para arrojarlo sobre mi hombro y tirarlo de espaldas en la arena de una vez por todas, pero no funciono. Se inclinó un poco sobre mi espalda, pero en ese instante, presiono sobre mí, haciéndome caer, sobre mi estómago, manteniendo todo su peso sobre mí. ¡Demonios! ¡Va a ganarme! Pensé desesperada. Pero en ese instante, sentí como alguien me lo quitaba de encima, aventándose sobre él. Era Jaky. Iván parecía sorprendido por la intervención, miro a quien se supone peleaba con Jaky, y yo hice lo mismo poniéndome de pie. Leo estaba en el piso, levantándose lentamente. Dejo que Jaky se zafara de el para que viniera a quitarme a Iván, pensé. Iván se quitó a Jaky de encima con facilidad. Jaky se sorprendió de su impacto en ella, y enfurecida, trato de arrojársele de nuevo.

-¡Yo lo tengo, Eva! ¡Tú ve por el que está allá!-Dijo indicando a Leo. El solo me miro, dirigiéndose hacia mí. No quería darle el placer a Iván de verme huir asustada de él, pero tal vez era mejor no pelear con él, pues el solo parecía divertirse con migo. Cosa que no entendía, ni siquiera Leo o Zero podían vencerme con tanta facilidad. Le asentí una vez a Jaky, quien se mantenía en guardia esperando el ataque de Iván. El solo me miro, como si me acusara de huir de él. Pero no me importaba, no quería seguirle su juego, tal vez con Jaky no le gustaría jugar tanto, y paliaría de verdad. Aunque no sabía si Jaky era lo suficientemente ágil para vencer a Iván, era mi única opción. Leo me sacudió de mis pensamientos arrojándose sobre mi espalda, y estampándome en la arena.

-Estará bien, Eva, vénceme ahora, y podrán tener la ventaja de cuatro contra tres. Creo que la necesitan con ese tipo que casi te vence como si fueras un bebe bajo su agarre.-Me susurro Leo al oído, y yo me zangoloteaba de bajo de el para despistar.

-¿Porque hiciste esto?-Susurre.-Estaba bien, solo fueron unos cuantos momentos de desventaja en las otras peleas, no tenías que colarte en la competencia.-Dije zafándome de él y poniéndome en supuesta guardia ya de pie. El solo me miro con sus ojos de miel y una pequeña sonrisa, una expresión de disculpa. Volteo los ojos, en aceptación. Ya que, Pensé. Ya no había anda que pudiera hacer al respecto. Leo era un completo necio.

Me agache poniendo una mano en la arena, y deslice mi pierna disparando mi pie hacia los de Leo, tumbando. Le puse una llave, manteniéndolo sobre su estómago, sujetando sus brazos sobre su espalda, de rodillas entre sus piernas. El solo luchaba un poco, como si no pudiera contra mí, cosa que sabía era una completa mentira. Pasaron sus diez segundos, y me aleje de él, y empezó a retirarse. Hay Leo, parece que nunca me dejaras valerme por mi misma, pensé. En eso voltee para ver Jaky caer en el piso de espaldas haciendo volar mucha arena. Iván la miro con expresión serena, mientras ella luchaba para reponerse, y luego puso sus ojos sobre mí. Su expresión parecía acusarme de algo, era dura. ¿Sabrá lo que acaba de suceder? ¿Que Leo y yo hicimos trampa? Pensé. En eso Jaky se levantó, diciendo algo con furia que no pude oír. Parece que también supera a Jaky, pensé preocupada, pensando en ir a ayudar. En eso me llamo la atención un grito de enfadado de Kuranosuke, le daba un rodillazo a la chica de restas en el estómago, pero esta se reponía rápido, y se lanzó sobre ella. La primera que no acaba desmayada con rapidez... Pensé. Luego vi que la chica logro poner a Kuranosuke en el suelo, poniendo su rodilla contra la espina dorsal de Kuranosuke, y jalando de su cabello, cosa que nunca había pasado. Rosa se dio cuenta de esto, ya que estaba cerca de donde Kuranosuke peleaba con la chica de restas, y se zafo del agarre de su oponente para ir hacia Kuranosuke y ayudarla. El chico de piel obscura había recibido un golpe en el pecho de Rosa, y estaba reponiéndose. Luego me vio, y se dirigió hacia mí, parece que le parecí mejor opción ya que estaba sola y Rosa y Kuranosuke peleaban ahora juntas contra la chica macabra de restas. El chico se aventó sobre mí, haciéndome perder el balance por mis distracciones del resto de mí equipo, y logro ponerme en el suelo. Le di un puñetazo en su quijada, y este respondió tirándome un puño brutal en mi ojo. Ah, ese ojo... Pensé, cuando empezó a ver borroso, y luego rojo. Perfecto, ya me abrió le herida, pensé. Le di un cabezazo dirigido a su rostro, pero al no ver bien cayo en su garganta. De igual forma, funciono para zafarme de él y ponerme de pie. Me limpie la sangre del ojo con mi mano, y tire una patada hacia su estómago. El chico se tambaleo, pero me respondió en dado, tirando una patada a mis costillas. Lo esquive, luego tire una patada de lado hacia su rostro. Pero el atrapo mi pierna, y la giro con furia, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo girara en el aire, y caí en la arena cobre mi estómago, perdiendo mayor parte de mi oxígeno. Pareció notarlo, y no se molestó en mantenerme en el piso, si no que se mantuvo de pie, y luego tiro una pata contra mi cabeza, golpeándome en el ojo, que ahora chorreaba sangre por toda mi cara, y el impacto de su patada me hizo voltearme de espaldas en la arena. No perdió su tiempo, y se arrodillo a mi lado para darme un codazo feroz en el abdomen, y para mi sorpresa, probé un sabor metálico en mi boca, y sin poder evitarlo tosí escupiendo la sangre. El chico parecía estar satisfecho, seguro de que me ganaría, y tal vez tenía razón, pues no podía lograr reponerme. Pero este chico parecía querer algo más que ganar, parecía como si quisiera verme morir, porque recibí una bofetada feroz, con el ahora arrodillado sobre mí, y luego estampo una de sus rodillas en mis costillas, haciéndome toser más sangre. Se me dificultaba respirar, y supe que no solo me iba a ganar, si no a tal vez matarme también. Trate de luchar para zafarme de él, pero el solo soltó una risa despiadada, y me tomo del pelo, dándome un puñetazo en la mejilla, y entonces sentí como mi fin se acercaba. Vi que con mi ojo bueno que su codo se disparaba hacia mí, pero luego su cuerpo salió volando hacia un lado justo cuando su codo casi se estampaba contra mi garganta. Eso pudo haberme matado... Pensé, agradecida a cualquiera de mis compañeras que me haiga ayudado, aunque no podía ver. Pero luego confusión me lleno la mente cuando vi que quien estaba parado frente a mí. Era Iván. El chico de piel obscura estaba tirado en la arena, inconsciente. Me repuse con demasiado esfuerzo, logrando sentarme, y alejándome del deslizándome sobre la arena hacia atrás. No podía ser el quien me quito de encima a su propio compañero... Pensé. Luego vi que Jaky se reponía, levantándose, y mirándome con confusión también. Rosa y Kuranosuke tenían a la chica de rastas agarrada contra el suelo, y ella se zangoloteaba tirando patadas, pero luego ellas tres también miraron en mi dirección detenidamente. Que está pasando... Pensé. Oí un timbre en las bocinas del campo de batalla, el conductor hablaba sobre algo de descalificación, pero se oía todo cada vez más lejos, y vi manchas negras en la visión de mi ojo bueno, y lo último que vi fue a Iván parado frente a mí, sus ojos negros sobre mí, y su rostro torcido en una expresión que no comprendí.

Me desperté en una enfermería, Rosa y Jaky estaban sentadas en un sillón frente a mí, recargadas una sobre las otras dormidas. Rosa tenía vendado un hombro, varias heridas con bandas sobre ellas en las piernas, y tenía un gran moretón en su mejilla. Jaky tenía varios moretones en su brazo izquierdo y heridas en su frente y una de sus mejillas. Kuranosuke estaba dormida también, recostada en otro sillón, ocupando todo el espacio. Intente levantarme, pero el dolor punzante de mis costillas me lo impidió, y me di cuenta de que solo veía con un ojo, mi otro ojo estaba completamente vendado ahora. Al volverme a recostar en la cama, un pequeño ruido se generó al parecer, y Rosa despertó de golpe.

-¿Eva?...-Dijo soñolienta-¡Eva! ¿Cómo te sientes?-Tenía los ojos muy abiertos ahora.

-Ah... Me repondré. Pero... ¿Qué paso Rosa?-Ella mi miro confusa.

-¿No te acuerdas? Descalificaron a uno de los chicos por noquear a su propio compañero. Y al pasar eso, nuestro equipo gano automáticamente, aunque solo nos faltaba vencer a la rabiosa de rastas con la que Kuranosuke y yo peleábamos. Después te desmayaste.-Dijo Rosa, no muy segura de la razón por la que había pasado lo que paso. Luego Jaky se despertó.

-¿Que pasa Rosa?... Ah! Ya se despertó.-Dijo Jaky sentándose bien, y mirándome extrañada.-Eva... ¿Tienes idea de porque te ayudo el contrincante del otro equipo? Eso si estuvo raro. Aún más raro que su fuerza, no pude lograr ponerlo en el piso ni una sola vez, y de repente desapareció, y ya estaba frente a ti, y vi que había noqueado a tu oponente.-Dijo recordando todo con una expresión perpleja.

-No tengo idea...-Dije perpleja también.

-Bueno, pero ganamos chicas, y esa callejera de rastas no habrá quedado inconsciente para mi decepción, pero su estúpido compañero nos la puso fácil.-Dijo Kuranosuke, ya despierta, inspeccionándose las uñas. No tenía ni un rasguño, solo tenía una bolsa de hielo contra su espalda.

-Entonces...-Dije, perdiendo las palabras a mitad de la oración.

-Si.- Respondió Rosa.

-Ganamos.- Dijo Jaky, completando mi oración.

-Ah...-Dije. No se sentía tan bien como lo imagine, pues habíamos ganado porque Iván noqueo al chico que estaba a punto de dejarme inconsciente permanentemente. Pero habíamos ganado. Era un hecho. Luego llamo mi atención una figura en la ventana del cuarto de enfermería, sobre las cabezas de Rosa, Jaky y Kuranosuke. Era Leo, y me miraba con expresión distorsionada por lo que sabía era preocupación. Estoy bien, le asegure, formando las palabras con mis labios, pero sin decirlas en voz alta. Kuranosuke pareció notarlo, y siguió mi mirada, volteando su cabeza hacia la ventana atrás de ella, Leo me dirigió una última mirada dolorosa, y se marchó de inmediato. Kuranosuke no logro verlo, y se volteó hacia mí con sus ojos sobre los míos. Me sabe de su mirada violeta cuestionadora, y cerré mi ojo, recostándome hacia atrás.

Me dieron tres días de reposo, pero al segundo día ya estaba arte, tenía que salir de ahí. Jaky y Rosa salían y venían para hacerme compañía, y de vez en cuando Kuranosuke las acompañaba. Rosa me chequeaba el ojo varias veces, más que la enfermera. Estaba muy agradecida por su compañía y amistad en esos momentos, pero ya tenía que salir de esa cama. Las luces estaban apagadas, y ahora no había nadie en el cuarto, y me senté, notando que todavía sentía el dolor en las costillas, pero ahora era mucho más soportable. Me fui al baño del cuarto para ver mi ojo. Me quite la venda, y estaba aún hinchado, pero las heridas ya habían cerrado. Mi dolor en general ya era soportable en su mayor parte, así que me di un baño. Me dirijo a cepillarme los dientes, y suspire en alivio al ver que no me faltaba ningún diente. Oí que alguien cerró la puerta del cuarto de enfermería, y me resigne a ser regañada por la enfermera, o bien Rosa, ya que se pondrían como locas al ver que me levante de la cama antes de tiempo. Pero al salir del baño, me quede helada.

-¿Que no se supone que deberías de estar en la cama?-Dijo Iván, cruzado de brazos, mirándome con expresión dura. Por un momento no supe que hacer, y solo me quede ahí parada, a un par de metros de él. Luego reaccione.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y no deberías de estar aquí, descalificaron a tu equipo.-Dije con voz controlada. El mi miro incrédulo.

-Sí. Si es de mi incumbencia, y sabes ¿porque descalificaron a mi equipo, Eva?- Me pregunto acercándose más a mí. Supuse que él sabía que yo no sabía porque había hecho lo que hizo. Así que permanecí callada.-Porque te salve el trasero.-Dijo deteniéndose a unos centímetros de mí. Él lo hizo... ¿para salvarme?... Pensé, y mis ojos se abrieron sin poder evitarlo a al argumento que acababa de decirme. Eso provoco algo de dolor en mi ojo hinchado y torcí un poco la boca. Iván parecía notar cada cosita que hacía, cada movimiento. Puso su mano sobre mi mejilla, tocando mi ojo hinchado con tal delicadeza que no creí que le fuera posible tener. Deje salir el aire que contenía, y me aleje del.- Si, mi compañero afroamericano te iba a matar haya afuera, e intervine para evitarlo. ¿Te cuesta mucho creerlo?- Pregunto con la misma expresión dura, sin dejar de mirarme. Yo lo mire con confusión, duda, e incredulidad.-No me conoces, Eva. Eso está claro. Y cada vez que intento acercarme a ti, me evitas. Y sé que es porque me tienes miedo, lo cual me hace demandar una explicación de ti, aquí y ahora.-Dijo cruzando los brazos.- ¿Porque me temes, Eva?- Pregunto. Yo solo me quede sin palabras a su argumento tan directo. Sacudí la cabeza. No conozco a Iván, tiene razón, por lo tanto no le debo ninguna explicación. Y también le di la razón en lo de que yo siempre lo evitaba, rodeándolo, y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Pero me tomo del brazo, esta vez sin embargo, con una suavidad inesperada.-Contéstame. Ya es tiempo de que dejes de huir.-Dijo.

-Suéltame. No te debo explicaciones. No te conozco. Mis compañeras me esperan haya afuera, así que ya me voy.-Dije jalando mi brazo, pero no zafándolo de su agarre.

-Tus amigas están dormidas, Eva. Es plena madrugada.-Mire el reloj sorprendida. Era la una de la mañana. Eso de no tener ventanas a el exterior podría explicar que perdiera la noción del tiempo supongo. El me soltó y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Yo me quede inmóvil donde estaba parada.-Dime Eva, ¿qué es lo que piensas de mí?-Pregunto casualmente. Eso era difícil. No podía decirle que pensaba que sus profundos ojos negros se parecían tanto a los de los monstros despiadados que mataron a mi madre. Resignada a que no podía salir a esta hora, me senté en lo que sentí más cercas de mí, que era la cama. Tenía a Iván sentado frente a mí, y esperaba que hablara. Bueno, no hay nada más que hacer ahora, pensé.

-No te tengo miedo.-Mentí.- Es solo que...-Dude si debería decir lo siguiente o no, pero me decidí rápido.-Me recuerdas a alguien, es todo. Y ese alguien no era nadie a quien quiero recordar, para ser sincera.-Espere a que me digiera algo, pero solo me miraba, estudiándome.

-¿Me odias? ¿Sin si quiera conocerme?-Pregunto. Dude, preguntándome la misma cosa.

-No, no te odio.-Dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Entonces, puedes comprender, que lo que hice fue para salvarte, porque me importas, y mucho, ¿no es así?-Voltio a verlo sorprendida, y tuvo silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Porque harías eso? ¿Porque permitirías que te descalificaran a ti y a tu equipo de la competencia solo para salvarme? No me conoces.-Pregunte con verdadera duda.

-Porque si te conozco Eva. Tenía planes aquí, sabes. Pero todo cambio cuando te vi.-Dijo levantándose del sillón, caminando hacia mí. Luego se arrodillo y puso su mano sobre mi rostro, y acaricio mi pelo. Sus ojos más negros que la tinta me miraban con algo que no entendía bien. Su cara estaba muy cercas de la mía, y aunque estaba algo obscuro, podía apreciar muy bien su atractivo rostro.-Yo vine aquí a-Comenzó a decir, pero se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Vine en cuanto vi que ya no había gente rondando por ahí, es la hora perfecta para venir a verte no crees-Leo de detuvo inmóvil cerrando la puerta detrás de él, mirándonos a mi e Iván con una expresión como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada.- ¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?-Grito.

-Shhhh!-Le dije.-Vas a hacer que vengan, y nos van a descubrir-Susurre.

-Quítale las manos de enzima, Iván.-Dijo Leo con un tono frio. Después de unos segundos de que Iván solo miraba a Leo, sin moverse de como estaba, yo me aleje de él y me levante de la cama.

-Sera mejor que salgan de aquí.-Dije.-Ambos, o va a ver problemas.-Espere a que se movieran, pero no pasó nada.

-Supe desde que te conocí en el equipo que eras diferente... Que había algo malo contigo.-Le dijo Leo a Iván.-Si no hubiera dejado que Jaky te detuviera, habrías acabado con Eva fácilmente, cosa que no es normal.-Mire para ver la expresión de Iván, que era dura como una piedra, no parecía para nada intimidado por Leo.

-Te veré en unas horas, Eva. En la ceremonia de los premios mañana.-Dijo Iván simplemente, y se fue.

-¿Qué demonios Eva? ¿Qué hacías hablando con él? Era tu oponente.-Pregunto Leo enfadado, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Pues ese oponente fue descalificado por salvarme el trasero.-Dije, sorprendida por mi forma de hablar. Era como si sintiera la necesidad de defenderlo.

-Sí, se me olvidaba. No me malentiendas, me alegra que no te hagan dejado invalida de por vida, pero no significa que ahora él tenga el derecho de venir a pedirte quien sabe que.-Dijo Leo con furia.

-No puede ser, piensas que Iván vino a pedirme algo ¿porque me salvo?-Pregunte enfadada.- ¿Y pensaste también que yo se lo daría?-Pregunte aún más enfadada. El solo me miro sin retractarse.-Sera mejor que te vallas, Leo. No sé cómo permito Zero y Sol que te colaras en la competencia, pero esto nunca debió pasar.

-Así que a él lo defiendes porque te salvo la vida. A mí me desprecias, porque claro, yo no ayude en nada, cierto?-Pregunto ofendido.-Y para que lo sepas, Zero y Sol no me mandan, yo vine por mi cuenta sin que lo supieran, al ver cómo te daban una paliza por televisión. Aunque claro, ahora ya deben saberlo.-Dijo sin una pisca de remordimiento.

-Leo, te agradezco que haigas querido ayudarme, pero tú me conoces, debiste saber que yo podía con esto.-Le dije con voz calmada.

-Ah, pero claro, Iván te rescato de algo de lo que no podías controlar.-Dijo con énfasis. Yo no dije nada, no tenía caso discutir con Leo, era un necio, y la discusión nunca acabaría. El suspiro ante mi silencio.- Bueno, solo vine a ver como estabas, parece que ya puedes ponerte de pie, así que te dejare descansar. Te veré mañana.-Dijo, y yo asentí, sin decir nada. Se fue, y yo me deje caer sobre la cama.

Al día siguiente, desperté a las diez de la mañana, y Rosa, Jaky y Kuranosuke ya estaban en el cuarto sentadas, y arregladas.

-Hola, Eva-chan.-Dijo Rosa sonriéndome.- ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto.

-Mucho mejor.-Mentí, con una media sonrisa.

-Mejor te apuras a alistarte, la ceremonia empieza en una hora.-Dijo Jaky.

-Ah... Rayos, es cierto.-Me pare de un salto, ignorando el leve dolor que me provocaba caminar, y me dirijo a unas ropas que estaban dobladas en un mueble.- ¿Esto es para mí?-Pregunte.

-Sí, Kuranosuke nos consiguió los vestidos elegantes.-Dijo Rosa sonriéndole a Kuranosuke. Me di cuenta de que Rosa llevaba un lindo vestido largo negro, straples, y unos guantes negros que pasaban de sus codos. Jaky llevaba un vestido negro también, pero corto y de tirantes, y una gargantilla negra. Kuranosuke llevaba un vestido largo y brilloso morado. Las tres se veían espectaculares. Luego vi el mío, era rojo y largo, con una cinta que se amarraba atrás de mi cuello.

-Gracias.-dije.-Esta hermoso.-Rosa me sonrió, y Kuranosuke me asintió en respuesta. Fui al baño y me lo puse.

El lugar de ceremonias de Lotus estaba lleno cuando llegamos. De repente unos brazos me abrazaron por atrás.

-¡Eva!-Chillo Sol.- Mírate nada más, estas súper linda.-Dijo soltándome y poniéndose frente a mí para mirarme mejor. Tal vez el maquillaje que Kuranosuke me había aplicado despistaba lo suficiente mi ojo moreteado.

-Gracias.-Me reí de alegría de verla.- ¿Y Zero?-Pregunte.

-Ahorita viene... Ah! Ahí viene, mira.-Indico a la entrada del salón. Y lo vi, vestido formalmente, con un ramo de rosas. Y me lo dio.

-Gracias.-Le sonreí, y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.-Son muy... Bonitas.-Dije oliendo las rosas frescas. Me miro por unos instantes con esos ojos gris claro y serenos. Luego, sin decir nada, me abrazo. Después de dos segundos inmóvil, rodee mis brazos sobre el también. Me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, y me dio vergüenza, así que los abrí de golpe. Cuando los abrí, Pude ver a Iván desde lejos en el salón, mirándome directo a los ojos, sus ojos negros atravesándome como una flecha. Zero pareció sentir mi tensión, y me soltó, estudiando mi expresión confusa. De repente Leo se apareció atrás de Zero, en un tuxado, bloqueando mi vista hacia donde esta Iván. Los ojos de Leo me recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

-¡Nunca debiste venir, Leo! Nos tenías preocupados.-Le dijo Sol dándole un golpe en el hombro. Leo aparto sus ojos de miel de mí, y solo se limitó a sonreírle sínicamente a su hermana.

-Ya va a empezar la ceremonia, ¡Eva!-Me dijo Jaky apareciéndose frente a mi.-Ah... Hola.-Le dijo a Zero, Sol y Leo. Pero luego se detuvo en Leo.-Tu...-Dijo estudiando el rostro de Leo, y pude ver como él se ponía tenso, apretando la mandíbula, pero no diciendo ni una sola palabra.-Lo conoces, Jaky?-Me pregunto.

-Ah...-No podía ocultárselo a ella. Ni a ella ni al resto de mi equipo. Precian saberlo.-Si, pero es una larga historia, te prometo que te lo diré luego.-Le asegure, y me dirijo hacia nuestros asientos antes de que me hiciera más preguntas. Rosa y Kuranosuke ya estaban ahí.

-¡Bienvenidos! Es un honor para mí presentar el premios de esta gran competencia.-Dijo el locutor por el micrófono.-Habrá diez premios para los diez equipos ganadores, representando a los mejores peleadores de esta generación.-Después de un pequeño discurso, saco una tarjeta grande y dorada, y comenzó a nombrar a todos los ganadores.-Y por último, el equipo compuesto de: Kuranosuke, Eva, Rosa y Jaky!-Dijo con una sonrisa, y se oyeron aplausos. Salió primero Kuranosuke, luego Rosa, luego Jaky, y por ultimo yo de la fila de asientos, y nos dirigimos al escenario. Luego una de las ayudantes del conductor nos dio a cada quien un trofeo dorado en forma de flor de Lotus. Hubo un segundo aplauso, y pude apreciar a Zero, Sol y Leo desde la audiencia, aplaudiendo, y dedicándome sonrisas, y Sol gritaba algo que no oía bien, pero parecían ser porras. Luego vi el par de ojos obscuros mirándome desde el otro extremo de la audiencia, esos ojos de quien me provocaban tanto miedo ahora me provocaban emociones que no había sentido antes.


End file.
